El Diario de Isabella
by kareeenh
Summary: Que pasaria si Elizabeth Cullen encontrara el diario de su abuela? Que es lo que puede descubrir de sus abuelos? Isabella Marie Swan relata su historia amorosa a su nieta por medio de este misterioso libro que ni su padre y tia sabian de que existia, si no fuera por una mudanza tal vez nunca lo hubiera encontrado Elizabeth, o tal vez Isabella la guio a este.
1. Chapter 1

Al pasar los años Bella y Edward no olvidaron su historia de amor. Con el paso del tiempo vinieron hijos y nietos, y aunque estos no se imaginan de quien se trata esa famosa historia de amor que por arte del destino aparecio en la vida de Elizabeth, al termino de este libro encontraran muchas respuestas.

* * *

_**mayo 2065**_

La vida esta llena de sorpresas, uno no sabe cuando pasará un accidente o cuando llegará el amor a ti, solo tienes que tratar de exprimir las oportunidades al máximo, amar mucho, disfrutar de los amigos, respetar a la familia y lo importante **ser felíz**. - B.S.

_Interesante frase _pensé. No puedo creer que mis papás pusieran este libró a la venta, se ve que es el escrito original, igual y me puede servir de mucho algún día, se ve interesante.

Bueno mi nombre es Elizabeth Cullen tengo 17 años, mi padre es Antony Cullen y mi mamá es Maggie Cullen - _su apellido de casada obvio -_ tengo dos hermanos Jane y Alec ellos tienen 14 años por lo tanto yo soy la mayor. Vivimos en Forks Washington pero a papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en St. Louis Missouri así que nos mudaremos y en este momento estamos haciendo una venta de garage ya que tenemos tantas cosas que mis padres creen no ser necesarias en un lugar tan caluroso y pues no es que estemos necesitados pero hay gente a la que les servira lo que a nosotros nos sobra. Mi papá tiene una hermana, Renesme Cullen ella es mayor que mi papá, esta casada con el tio Jacob y tiene dos hijos Leah de 19 años y Seth de 15, ellos viven en Chicago por lo menos ahora estaremos a 5 horas de distancia _por carro_ y no al otro lado del país. Desde que murió mi abuelito Edward nada nos ata a este lugar, mi madre detesta el clima frio y húmedo y nosotros estamos de acuerdo con mamá, yo quiero conocer otros lugares e igual y en vacaciones podemos volver ya que la casa de mis abuelitos no la venderan ya que significa mucho para la familia Cullen. Estoy a punto de terminar la preparatoria y justo cuando me gradúe será la mudanza _literalmente un dia después._

_- _¡Elizabeth! - llamó mi padre.

- Aquí afuera pa - contesté. De pronto lo vi salir con dos cajas llenas de libros.

- Papá! Vas a dejas la biblioteca de mi abuelita vacía, tu sabes que fué un gran tesoro para ella, como por ejemplo este libro que esta escrito a mano. - le dije al mismo tiempo que le mostraba el libro sin titulo _por cierto. _

- Oh vaya! Nunca habia visto este libro, se ve demasiado viejo y creo que tienes razón, no deberiamos vender estos libros, de seguro la abuela me esta fulminando con la mirada desde el cielo.

- Papá ¿puedo quedarme este libro? Se me hace interesante. - interrumpí ya que la platica se estaba tornando solamente hacia la abuela, a la que por cierto recuerdo mucho por ser una persona maravillosa aún la extraño demasiado. Ella murió cuando yo tenia 11 años de un infarto, a todos nos sorprendió por que ella era una mujer sana y fuerte pero desgraciadamente asi como dice el libro "_la vida esta llena de sorpresas". _El abuelo Edward quedó destrozado, ellos se amaban tanto, pero gracias a nosotros él salió adelante y disfrutó mucho su tiempo antes de partir a reencontrarse con mi abuelita. Murió hace 6 meses, ya estaba grande y tenia problemas respiratorios, una noche se despidió de todos, nos dijo lo mucho que nos amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de la familia, que la abuela Bella desde donde quiera que este piensa lo mismo. A mi padre y a mi nos sorprendieron sus palabras pero a la mañana siguiente todo encajo, se estaba despidiendo, lo encontraron sin pulso en su cama, parecia dormido con una sonrisa como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño y con una foto de la abuela Bella y él cuando eran jóvenes en sus manos. _Vaya que era guapo el abuelo de joven. _Fué muy triste todo y por eso creo que papá acepto ese trabajo, para no pensar tanto en los abuelos.

- Claro que sí hija, tu sabes que a la abuela le encantaria que estuvieras interesada en sus libros. - dijo papá, y con esto seguimos con la venta.

* * *

**3 MESES DESPUES**

Estoy exhausta, justo en este momento acabo de terminar de arreglar mi nuevo y espacioso cuarto. Llevamos 3 dias en St Louis y muero por ir a conocer los alrededores, estamos en pleno verano y el calor es de lo mejor para alguien que viene de un lugar frio. Papá compro una casa de 2 pisos y el sótano, esta grande y lo mejor es que tiene piscina. Asi que decidí que como oficialmente todo esta ordenado y como debe de ser me puedo dar el lujo de salir a relajarme a la piscina.

El día paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, mañana es nuestro cumpleaños y con nuestro me refiero a los gemelos y a mi. Si efectivamente, la familia tuvo la buena suerte de que nacieramos el mismo día pero en diferente año. Yo cumplo 18 y lo gemelos 15.

La tía Renesme y su familia vendrán a pasar vacaciones con nosotros. Estoy muy emocionada ya que tiene desde el funeral del abuelo que no los veo, extraño a Leah ella y yo éramos las mas apegadas al abuelo y bueno somos mejores amigas. Asi que ella y yo estamos preparando los lugares que tenemos que conocer aqui conviviremos los primos Cullen completos. Mañana temprano las visitas estarán aquí. Entro a mi cuarto me preparo pará dormir y justo cuando me voy a acostar veo el libro, lo pienso por un momento y lo tomo, leer un rato no me quitará nada.

* * *

_marzo 12 del 2010_

Soy Isabella Marie Swan tengo 16 años y vivo con mis padres Renne y Charlie Swan, hoy regresé a Forks desde que era una bebé, estoy aqui porque mi padre decidió regresar a su ciudad natal y todo encajó cuando le ofrecieron el puesto de sheriff en el pueblo asi que por ende aquí estamos. Mañana es mi primer dia en el instituto, no estoy emocionada, yo no soy muy extrovertida y pues soy la nueva en el pueblo y aparte a mitad del ciclo escolar todos los saben "la hija del sheriff". Espero conocer gente agradable porque aqui voy a estar mucho tiempo.

_Abril 20 del 2010_

Estoy felíz, nunca pensé que vivir en este pueblo fuera estupendo. Tengo amigos maravillosos, aun recuerdo el primer dia de instituto como fue que conocí a Alice, todo indica que ella se esta convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga junto con Rose. Tenemos casi todas las clases juntas y pues el primer dia de clases llegue a mi primer clase y me sente en el primer lugar disponible que vi y claro que no me habia percatado de que habia alguien a mi lado hasta que alguien llego y reclamo.

- Disculpa creo que estas en mi lugar.- dijo una muchacha no muy alta de pelo oscuro amarrado en una coleta alta. - Oh tu debes ser la nueva, la hija del nuevo sheriff verdad?

- Si, esa soy yo, me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella, es corto y comodo, y lo siento si tome tu lugar, fue el primer lugar que vi y no me tome la molestia en preguntar si alguien mas se sentaba aquí. - dije un poco apenada.

- No pasa nada, mi nombre es Alice Brandon y la que esta alado de ti es Rosalie Hale. Se que seremos buenas amigas- me contesto. Rosalie era de tez clara, muy guapa de ojos azules rubia.

- Mucho gusto.- dije sonrojada por el simple hecho que supusiera eso tan rapido y sin conocerme.

Y asi fue como nos conocimos y dicho y echo somos inseparables.

_marzo 12 del 2011_

Hoy exactamente hace un año llegamos aqui eh vivido muchas experiencias, tengo buenos amigos entre ellos Alice, su novio Jasper Hale hermano gemelo de Rosalie, Rosalie y su nuevo novio Emmet Mcarthy, somos el grupo mas popular de la escuela, eh cambiado mucho gracias a ellos hasta tuve mi primer novio su nombre es Mike pero no duramos mucho, era demasiado mayor para mi el tenia 20 y yo 16. Ya que pertenezco al grupo popular somos invitados a muchas fiestas y asi es como conocemos mas personas de otros institutos y hasta de universidades. _  
_

Hoy conoci al hombre perfecto, estaba en el instituto con la odiosa de Tanya Denali una chica que esta un curso abajo que los chicos y yo.

Estaba con Alice a la hora del receso y de pronto lo vi con esta chica en una banca platicando animadamente, se veia tan guapo con su cuerpo de Dios griego, no pude evitarlo y me le quede viendo y creo que se dió cuenta de mi mirada porque volteó por un instante y sus hermosas esmeraldas se conectaron con mis ojos color chocolate, fué como por 5 segundos y después perdimos la conexión porque Alice me habló.

_- _El es Edward Cullen.- Dios esta chica si sabe como entrometerse y aunque no me gusta que sea asi esta vez se lo agradezco demasiado, quisiera conocerlo. Y justo como si me leyera la mente me dijo: vamos Bella te lo voy a presentar.

- Que? Estas loca? Se vera muy obvio Alice, ademas como lo conoces tu?.- balbucié.

-Oh vamos Isabella no me digas que no te atrae ademas es muy amigo de Emmet y nos llevamos muy bien, lo conozco desde antes de que llegaras a Forks.- reprochó Alice. ¿Como rayos no lo conocia después de un año? Y otra vez como si leyera mi mente dijo

- El es mas grande que Emmet se conocen por el equipo de fútbol aparte Edward esta en universidad el tiene 19.- Me dio una mirada de " vamos se que tu quieres"

- Esta bien aparte me cae mal esa zorra con la que esta.- lo dije en voz alta, no puede ser yo y mi bocota, Alice solto una carcajada y yo me sonroje

- El esta engatuzado, cayo en las redes de Tanya pero no te preocupes lo salvaremos.

- Alice no te hagas ideas equivocadas, el hecho de que quiera conocerlo y que este guapo no significa nada.- le dije mas para mi misma que para ella. Y dicho esto me arrastro hacia donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Edward! Que gusto verte por estos rumbos, ¿Cómo has estado?. - dijo Alice.

- ¡Hey que onda! Muy bien Alice vine a buscar a Tanya.- dijo con una voz aterciopelada señalando a la aludida quien por cierto miraba a Alice con cara de los mil demonios. - tu como estas? Jasper y Emmet?

- Yo muy bien, ellos ya sabes lo de siempre, te has perdido mucho acaso sera porque bya te crees chico universitario que ya no te juntas con nosotros?. - me sentia demasiado incomoda ella estaba conversando y yo parada ahi. No puse atencion a lo que decia hasta que senti un codazo.- Bella? Estas ahi?.- parpadee y reaccione.- ella es mi amiga Bella Swan. - yo me sonroje y sonrei timida.

- Mucho gusto Bella, me llamo Edward Cullen.

Y así fue como conocí a este chico, no se si lo volveré a ver, el esta en universidad y estas vacaciones de Spring break me iré a visitar a mi abuela Marie que vive en Phoenix.

_27 de abril del 2011_

__Hoy nos vamos a visitar a la abuela Marie, Rose, Alice y yo. Fue un poco difícil conseguir el permiso de sus padres para que pasen 2 semanas en Phoenix conmigo y mi abuelita, ya que nos iremos solas en avión, pero no hay imposibles.

- Vamos Bella no querrás perder el vuelo verdad?.- dijo Alice. Y es que el motivo de mi retraso era que me acababa de llegar una notificación a mi celular, después de un mes sin saber de el, me agrego a Facebook, no lo puedo creer.- Bella?

- Ya voy Alice lo siento.

- Que tanto haces en tu celular? Que yo sepa no eres mucho de estar pegada a el.- dijo Rose sospechando, y pues como no si yo era fácil de leer, tan bien que me conocían mis queridas amigas.- déjame ver.- y me arrebato mi celular de las manos.

- Hey! Que te pasa? Dame mi celular, no es nada que te incumba y aparte yo no te hago eso y mucho menos a ti Rosalie Hale!.- le grite, pero es que me daba pena el que adivinaran que estaba emocionada por este acontecimiento.

- Así que Edward Cullen te agrego a Facebook?.- acuso Rosalie

- Oh por Dios! Lo aceptaste? Ya hablaron? Se que terminaran juntos, harán una hermosa pareja justo como Jazz y yo, bueno no tanto pero lo harán.- hablo demasiado rápido Alice, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, es solo una solicitud de amistad, ademas no se si sea buena idea aceptarlo.

- Listo.- dijo Rosalie - Ya lo acepte.

-¿QUE?.- exclame - ¿como te atreves Rosalie? Ni si quiera sabia si hacerlo o no. No tenias ningún derecho. - no podía creerlo y ahora que rayos voy a hacer?

- Es hora de irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Vamos! .- dijo Alice haciendo que olvidara el tema con Rosalie.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con nuestros padres nos despedimos y entramos a la sala de espera. En cuanto nos acomodamos en unas sillas recibí un nuevo mensaje en Facebook.

_hola Isabella, soy Edward, me recuerdas? El amigo de Alice, Emmet y Jasper. _

__Le contesto o no?

- Alice, Rose miren quien me mando un mensaje!.- les dije algo emocionada.

-No puede ser! Contestale Bella!.- me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_B.S hola Edward, claro que si, como has estado?_

_E.C Muy bien, ya de vacaciones listo para las fiestas, te enteraste de la fiesta de hoy?_

_B.S Si, Emmet y Jasper me contaron, lastima que me lo perderé_

_E.C ¿porque? Estas enferma?_

_B.S No por supuesto que no, solo que voy a ir a visitar a mi abuela a Phoenix con Alice y Rose. De echo estamos a punto de abordar el avión, lo siento Edward tengo que dejarte, me dio mucho gusto saber de ti. Nos vemos luego._

_E.C Hasta luego Isabella, que tengan buen viaje y diviértanse mucho._

_B.S Dime Bella, Isabella es muy largo, Adiós. _

La conversación fue muy corta, espero que seamos buenos amigos, me cae muy bien.

_11 de abril del 2011 _

__Anoche regresamos a Forks, las vacaciones fueron lo máximo, mi abuela se portó excelente con nosotras y nos pidió que regresáramos pronto. Alice y Rose la amaron, decían que era la abuelita mas actualizada que jamas hubieran conocido y prometieron regresar. Hoy es sábado casi terminan las vacaciones y fue un día muy productivo. ¿Porque? Vi a Edward Cullen.

Los chicos llegaron a mi casa muy arreglados como para una fiesta, eran las 6 de la tarde y Alice junto con Rose me arrastraron a mi cuarto a arreglarme mientras Emmet y Jasper esperaban abajo viendo la tele.

- Wow chicas porque tanta prisa, que pasa?.- dije

- Habra una fiesta en casa de Jessica, estará genial, no nos la podemos perder, aparte de que no habrá nada que hacer y si vamos nosotros la molestaremos, ya sabes que nos odia.- contesto Alice al mismo tiempo que buscaba en mi armario algo que darme a vestir.

- Jasper me dijo que Edward estará ahí.- dijo Rosalie con una voz acusadora.

Y sin decir mas me metí al baño a tomar una ducha. Tarde unos minutos en salir, estaba nerviosa, después de tanto lo voy a volver a ver! Alice y Rose me arreglaron, mi vestido era sencillo color azul oscuro, contrastaba con mi piel, traía unas balerinas porque Alice sabe que no me gusta usar tacones, mi pelo suelto con ondas y ligero maquillaje. Ellas traían también vestido, el de Alice era color lila con unos detalles debajo del pecho que parecía cinturón y unos tacones color dorado, el pelo suelto y liso, Rosalie en cambio traía un vestido pegado y corto de color rojo con unos tacones negros, su pelo completamente recogido que la hacia ver mas grande pero no tanto. Ambas traían mas maquillaje que yo.

Bajamos a la sala dispuestos a irnos, deje una nota a mis padres porque estaban en una reunión con sus amigos y nos fuimos.

Llegando a la fiesta fuimos el centro de atención ya que todos sabían que Jessica no nos había invitado. Lo primero que vi fue a Edward con una chica desconocida para mi estaban platicando y riendo, yo me quede embobada viéndolos hasta que se percato de mi mirada, me sonrió torcidamente y se disculpo con la chica.

- Edward viene hacia nosotros.- dijo Alice y justo cuando llego con nosotros Alice y Rosalie se disculparon con sus parejas con la excusa de estar sedientos dejándome sola con el.

- Hola Bella, que gusto verte de nuevo.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Es un hecho mi nueva sonrisa favorita.

- Edward.- dije a modo de saludo, se que debí haber dicho algo mas pero realmente este chico me pone nerviosa.

- Te vez muy bien esta noche, espero que tu novio no se moleste porque estés hablando conmigo.

- No tengo novio y.. Gracias por el elogio, tu no te quedas atrás.- estaba segura que estaba roja como un tomate.

- Pues en ese caso permíteme acompañarte el resto de la noche, una bella dama no debe estar tan tarde sola.

- No tienes porque molestarte, mis amigos están aquí recuerdas?

- No es ninguna molestia, de verdad.

-Hola Edward, veo que estas muy bien acompañado.- TanYa Denali nos interrumpió.

- Hola Tanya, conoces a Bella?.- dijo mi Dios griego, esperen ¿MIO? no pude haber dicho eso.

- Ah si Bella, no me importa, se supone que tu debes estar conmigo no con ella. Tu y yo estamos juntos.- Eso rompió mis ilusiones, no sabia que Edward Cullen tenia novia.

- Tanya no digas mentiras, tu y yo sabemos que estuve detrás de ti mucho tiempo, pero yo perdí el interés en ti, conocí a alguien mas.- Edward parecía molesto.

- Bueno creo que no es momento, no me parece correcto estar aquí. Iré con los chicos.- dije interrumpiendo los.

Edward volteo a verme con una mueca y Tanya sonrió con suficiencia.

- No te vayas!.- dijo Edward.- yo no tengo nada que hablar con Tanya, eso quedo en el pasado.

- Pero Eddie, somos el uno para el otro.- dijo ella con voz melosa.

- Nada de Eddie, sabes que odio ese sobrenombre, lo nuestro nunca sucedió Tanya, tu fuiste la culpable de que perdiera el interés, así que de manera mas atenta te pido que me dejes disfrutar esta fiesta en compañía de mi nueva amiga Bella.- dijo Edward guiñandome un ojo.

Dicho esto ella salió enojada rumbo al bar, Edward y yo platicamos toda la noche, teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero así mismo teníamos desacuerdos. Los chicos se fueron temprano diciendo que era una fiesta aburrida, yo me iba a ir con ellos pero Alice se adelanto diciendo que nosotros si nos estábamos divirtiendo y le pregunto a Edward que si podía regresarme a casa. El muy contento acepto inmediatamente haciendo que Emmet empezara con sus burlas sobre nosotros.

A la hora de llegar a casa fue sorprendente el que Edward me acompañara hasta la puerta, eso es muy del siglo XX pero igual y así quede mas prendada de el.

- Fue un placer tener tan maravillosa compañía esta noche, espero poder mantener contacto contigo.- me dijo muy cerca al oído, yo me estremecí y por un momento pensé que tenia otras intenciones pero estaba equivocada.

- Muchas gracias a ti y por traerme, nos vemos luego Edward. - Me dio un beso en la frente, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su coche. Espero a que Abriera la puerta, arranco y desaparecio de mi vista.

Es un hombre de ensueño


	2. Chapter 2

**Que tal el primer cap? Soy nueva en esto de la escritura, por lo general solo leo, pero eh estado inspirada y se me ocurrio esta historia. Espero que les agrade y perdon por la ortografia, digamos que mi lap no sirve y pues estoy tratando de hacer todo desde mi ipad (nada facil por cierto). Cualquier duda o aclaracion dejen reviews, no se si estoy siendo muy clara, pero asi mismo me ayudan, tenganme paciencia soy nueva.**

**pd. se que muchas ponen eso de que los personajes no les pertenecen pero sinceramente que flojera ponerlo en cada cap, asi que ya lo saben, la historia es de mi mente y lo personajes los tomo prestados.**

* * *

ELIZABETH POV

Estoy estupefacta, lo que acabo de leer no es un libro _literalmente_ es el diario de mi abuela a la que por cierto no sabia su apellido de soltera... Isabella Marie Swan, y quien diria que tenia tan buenas amigas, aunque no recuerdo que nos hayan contado de ellas, de echo no recuerdo que nos contaran mucho de su pasado, quisiera saber mas de los hijos o nietos de esos amigos de mis abuelos, tendre que preguntarle a papa o a tia Nessie acerca de ellos, tal vez ellos sepan algo.

Miro la hora y como es posible! Eh estado leyendo 3 hrs, tengo que dormir, en la mañana habra muchas cosas que hacer. Dejo el libro en mi buró apago las luces y me dispongo a dormir.

En la mañana me despierta un almohadazo.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LIZZIE!.- yo conozco esa voz. No puede ser!

- LEAAAAAAH!.- salto de la cama y nos abrazamos. - No sabes cuanto te eh extrañado, tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

- Relajate un poco. - me dijo - ni si quiera respondiste a mi feliz cumpleaños, ya habra tiempo para todo lo demas pero por hoy solo es tu cumpleaños. Vamos todos nos esperan abajo. Es mas del medio dia.

- Medio dia? - no pense que hubiera durmido tanto, dicho esto arregle mi cama y entre a mi cuarto para tomar una ducha rapida, cepillarme los dientes y arreglarme para bajar.

Cuando sali del baño Leah estaba esperandome viendo el diario de mi abuela... Nuestra abuela.

- Ahora eres lectora de libros viejos? - pregunto.

- Algo asi, pero ese no es para nada un libro cualquiera, es el diario de Isabella Swan.- dije emocionada.

- Y quien es esa escritora?.- habia olvidado que ni ella sabe el apellido de la abuela De soltera.

- Isabella Swan es el nombre de soltera de Isabella Cullen.- dije alegremente.

- Espera... Cullen dijiste? Acaso es nuestra abuela? Bella Cullen? .- estaba sorprendida.- no sabia que la abuela habia escrito un diario, ya lo leiste?

- La misma Bella Cullen y la unica que conocimos, yo tampoco lo sabia y no creo que la tia nessie o papa sepan de su existencia.- aclare.- y en eso estoy, habla de como llego a Forks y de como conocio a el abuelo.

- Yo quiero leerlo! Tienes que prestarmelo tengo el mismo derecho de leerlo que tu.- reclamo, y ahi viene esa Leah que aclama todo por simple capricho.

- Leah, yo lo encontre asi que cuando termine te lo prestare, o podemos leerlo juntas, pero no seas asi, ya tienes 19 años por Dios!.- espere a que dijera algo.

- Lo siento, es que sabes lo importante que era ella para el abuelo y bueno me entro una duda acerca de como se conocieron.- se disculpo.

- Vamos abajo hoy sera un largo dia. - dicho esto bajamos para celebrar en familia nuestro cumpleaños.

El dia dejo mucho de que hablar, entre risas y platicas la familia Cullen quedo mas unida que nunca, festejamos yendo a conocer el lugar y comimos comida Italiana en Olive Garden, la favorita de la abuela. El dia termino y regresamos a casa. Leah habia decidido que queria dormir conmigo y no es porque la casa estuviera pequeña y no hubiera mas cuartos, si no porque no olvido lo de leer el libro juntas. Antes de ir a dormir bajamos por algo de tomar y encontramos a papa y tia nessie en la cocina.

- Papa.. Que sabes de la vida de los abuelos Bella y Edward?.- pregunte.

- bueno en realidad no mucho, pero tia Nessie y yo recordamos a los mejores amigos de ellos. Verdad Ren?- el apodo por el cual papa llama a tia Nessie, es raro pero entre ellos se entienden.

- claro que si, estaban Tio Jazz y su esposa Alice ellos tienen 2 hijas a las que todavia les hablo, no se mucho de ellas pero nos mantenemos en contacto, viven en Tennessee.- Respondió tia Nessie

- tambien estaban Tia Rose y... - papa estaba diciendo cuando interrumpi.

- Tio Emmet?- aventure yo, ya que como apenas habia leido el principio no sabia si ellos habian terminado juntos como los abuelos, Alice y Jasper.

- como es que sabes de Emmet? - pregunto papa.

- recuerdas la venta de garage donde te pregunte si me podía quedar con el libro viejo?-el asintio- bueno es el diario de la abuela Bella. Anoche lo empece a leer.

- No sabia que mama habia escrito un diario.- dijo tia Nessie

- Es emocionante ya quiero leer mas!

- Espero y algun dia pueda escuchar algo de lo que dice ese libro, nunca supimos mucho de sus vidas cuando eran jovenes pero no es porque no nos contaran, de echo nunca preguntamos.- Tia Nessie tenia cara de arrepentimiento y me senti mal por papa y ella por un momento.

- te lo prestare cuando terminemos de leerlo Leah y yo tia. - dije saliendo con Leah de cerca rumbo a mi cuarto.

* * *

J_unio 20 del 2011_

Hoy fue un dia especial, es el primer cumpleaños que paso con Edward, 20 años y yo apunto de cumplir 18. Edward se integro a nuestro grupo aunque solo estaba con nosotros durante las tardes y los fines de semana ya que es mayor. Ahora somos 6, 4 en pareja y Edward y yo. El se volvio mi mejor amigo, nos contamos todo y aveces salimos el y yo solos, un dia caminando encontramos un prado hermoso, el cual se volvio en nuestro refugio cuando no queremos estar rodeados de gente. Los rumores no se hacen esperar, mucha gente en Forks cree que Edward y yo somos pareja por lo cual tengo muchas "enemigas". Rosalie y Alice me preguntan que si no tengo interes en el, pero la verdad es que no. Seria una lastima perder a un gran amigo como el.

- Alice dime si ya me puedo ver al espejo, siento como si trajera kilos de maquillaje encima, no quiero verme como payaso, es tan solo una cena. - Edward no quizo hacer nada especial, solo una reunion nosotros 6 y su familia. Pero Alice se habia empeñado en hacerme ver bien para impresionarlo, cosa que creia imposible.

- en unos segundos mas, solo te estoy dando los ultimos toques.- respondio la terca de mi amiga.- listo ya puedes mirarte al espejo y agradecerme.

El reflejo del espejo era otra persona, no era yo, me veia diferente traia un vestido Azul cielo que me llegaba a las rodillas de tirantes y poco escote, sandalias plateadas y el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta dejando ver mi larga cabellera chocolate con ciertos bucles. El maquillaje se veia demasiado natural pero algo elegante. No podia creer que fuera yo.

- Alice nunca pense decir esto pero muchisimas gracias, me desconosco.- dije completamente honesta.

- nunca dudes de Alice Brandon.- dijo ella orgullosa.

Se escucho el timbre en la planta baja. El cual era Jasper, con el que nos ibamos a ir a casa de Edward. El vivia a las afueras de Forks en una casa grande y elegante que por dentro parecia mansion, claramente decorada por la esplendida Esme Cullen la madre de Edward. Llegando a la mansion nos recibio un elegante Carlisle Cullen quien como todo anfitrion nos hizo pasar a la sala diciendo que Edward no tardaria en bajar, Rosalie y Emmet ya estaban ahi cuando llegamos.

- Me siento como en una quinceañera.- dijo Emmet, el siempre de bromista. Pero esta vez su broma nos hizo reir porque tenia razon, todos elegantes en una casa elegante con gente elegante. No lo habia dicho pero la familia de Edward es de dinero, su padre es un exitoso y reconocido doctor en todo el pais y su madre es la mejor decoradora de interiores del estado.

- Muy gracioso Emmet.- dijo cierta voz aterciopelada. Venia bajando de las escaleras gracilmente, se veia guapisimo con esos pantalones caqui y su camisa lisa de color verde, hacia que sus ojos combinaran. Me perdi en sus ojos, como siempre lo hacia hasta que alguien hablo.

- Feliz cumpleaños quinceañera!- dijo Emmet. Yo solo rodee los ojos y me diriji andarle un abrazo a mi mejor amigo.

- Edward! Feliz cumpleaños! Te deseo lo mejor.- le dije contenta.

- Siempre que estes conmigo, te ves demasiado hermosa el dia de hoy.- contesto, yo solo atine a sonrojarme como siempre pero no dije nada mas. Por suerte nadie escucho y todos se acercaron a felicitar al cumpleañero.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, claro con una cocinera como Esme como no iba a ser asi. Hay algo en lo que no sea perfecta esta familia? Bueno en realidad si, Edward no tiene hermanos, Esme no pudo tener mas hijos despues de Edward, ella estaba triste pero no por eso descuido a su hijo y aparte ella nos ah adoptado a cada uno de nosotros como sus hijos ya que la mayoria del tiempo estamos en su casa. Platicamos acerca del futuro, que pensaba hacer cada uno y bueno despues llego la hora de retirarse.

- Nos dio mucho gusto tener el privilegio de cenar con ustedes- dijo Carlisle acompañandonos a la puerta junto con Edward y Esme. Edward me iba a llevar a mi casa ya que como habia venido con Alice y Jasper no traje mi carro. El por supuesto se ofrecio a llevarme a lo que nadie objeto.

Ya en el camino a mi casa Edward hablo.

- Gracias por todo Bella, me la pase muy bien con ustedes.- dijo

- Denada Edward, como crees que nos lo ibamos a perder?.- conteste algo confundida. Estabamos afuera de mi casa ya cuando de repente senti su mirada y voltie, estaba demasiado cerca de mi, sentia su aliento y su mirada de cerca.

- Bella...- dijo el, y lentamente se acerco a mi posando sus labios contra los mios, eran tan suaves, pero yo quede en estado de shock por lo que no correspondi a su beso. Se separo lentamente y me observo como si hubiera cometido un error.- Lo siento Bella me deje llevar, eso no debio de haber sucedido, no.. Se que me paso.- al no decir yo nada solo atine a decir un torpe "nos vemos mañana" y sali del carro apresurandome a entrar a mi casa sin voltear a ver si el seguia o no estacionado.

Después de darme un baño y acostarme me quede pensando en ese beso Hasta que me dormi.


	3. Chapter 3

ELIZABETH POV

Así que el abuelo Edward siempre estuvo enamorado de la abuela?

- Esto se esta poniendo bueno, no puedo creer que tardaran tanto en aceptar que están enamorados uno del otro.- dijo Leah.

- Oh vamos, se ve que los abuelos no tenían esa intención al principio, tu conociste al abuelo Edward tanto como yo y sabemos como es el de cariñoso. Es solo porque sabes que al final estuvieron juntos.- no podía creer que ella dijera semejante barbaridad.

- Esta bien, sigamos leyendo.- finalizo la conversación.

* * *

_Junio 23 del 2011_

El fin de semana paso demasiado rápido, yendo de compras con las chicas, en donde les conté lo sucedido con Edward el viernes.

- Edward me beso cuando me fue a dejar.- dije. Alice y Rose gritaron de felicidad.

- Te dije que ese día llegaría Rose! No puede ser, hay tanto que comprar, Edward tiene que verte sexy Isabella Swan.- dijo Alice.

- Se había tardado tanto, yo le dije que lo hiciera antes...- Rosalie dijo QUE?

- ¿USTEDES SABIAN ALGO? Y no me dijeron, se hacen llamar mis amigas, Edward y yo no podemos ser nada, el esta confundiendo amistad con algo mas, no puedo creerlo de verdad.- empece a alejarme, sabia que estaba siendo dramática pero es que jamas entenderían mi punto.

- oh vamos Bella, no es para tanto, el nos hizo prometer que no diriamos nada, hasta que el lo hiciera.- dijo Rosalie.

- Bella tu sabes que Edward te quiere y aunque tu no lo quieras aceptar tu de igual manera lo haces.- Alice argumento. Yo lo pense por un segundo, creo que tienen razon pero tengo miedo, no lo quiero perder.- Haz hablado con el?

- no, por supuesto que no, no es comun que tu mejor amigo te bese y despues se arrepienta.- no se a donde querian llegar con eso.

- Tienes que hacerlo, si quieres arreglar las cosas claro.- dijo Rose. Dicho esto seguimos con lo que estabamos haciendo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Hoy cuando menos lo esperaba estaba el afuera del instituto, aguardando mi salida recargado en su flameante volvo negro. Quise ignorarlo pero justo cuando llegaba a mi coche el aparecio.

- Alice se encargara de dejar tu coche en tu casa, tu vienes conmigo.- ordeno.

- Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer Edward, queda para la otra.- me excuse, si soy debil. No estoy preparada por lo que puede suceder cuando hablemos. Entre a mi carro y busque mis llaves pero no habia rastro de ellas, voltie a la ventana y vi a Alice sosteniendolas a lo alto lo suficiente para que pudiera verlas. Pero como rayos las consiguio? Nota mental: no dejar mi mochila cerca de Alice nunca jamas. Sali del auto y Edward me tomo la mano arrastrandome a su volvo.

- Te llamo en la noche para que me cuentes Bella, te quiero.- sonrio descaradamente y yo solo atine a darle mi mirada mas enojada que pude, lo cual no fue dificil porque de verdad lo estaba.

Ya en el volvo de Edward no pude dirigirle ni una mirada, el auto empezo a moverse y ninguno de los dos hablo. Estuve mirando hacia fuera, sabia a donde nos dirigiamos, despues de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos paro a la orilla de la carretera. Nada podia salvarme de esto, tantos dias lluviosos en Forks y justamente hoy decide hacer sol. Caminamos en silencio hasta el prado, me sente en el viejo roble y estuve observando hacia la nada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

- No piensas decir nada?.- pregunto.

- No tengo nada que decir.- segui evadiendo su mirarda. Se sento enfrente de mi en el pasto.

- Mirame.- ordeno, que es lo que le pasa? Solo se dedica a darme ordenes el dia de hoy. Me sostuvo el menton hasta que lo mire a los ojos.- No quiero que por un simple beso dejes de hablarme. Lo siento mucho Bella, no me arrepiento de haberlo echo pero no quiero perderte. Y si tus sentimientos no son correspondidos a los mios lo acepto, pero no te alejes. Yo...

- No digas nada mas Edward.- no quiero escuchar lo que dira.

- Yo te amo Isabella, te estoy siendo claro, desde la primera vez que te vi en el instituto me cautivaste, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, eres hermosa, me encantas, eres la chica que mas me conoce, la que me acepta tal y como soy. No puedo seguir ocultandolo mas, no quiero que digas nada solo necesitaba decirtelo.- ni si quiera escucho lo que le dije y continuo, no sabia que decir, tenia miedo.

- Podrias llevarme a casa por favor?- me sentia mal porque no sabia que decirle. El solo asintio, se levanto y se adelanto hacia el carro.

El camino a casa fue sumamente incomodo, nadie hablo y Edward tenia un semblante que no pude decifrar.

- Necesito pensar Edward, tengo mucho miedo de perderte y justo en estos momentos no se exactamente lo que siento. Aun asi no quiero verte asi. Nos vemos, cuando este lista yo te buscare.- dije saliendo del carro.- gracias por traerme.- cerre la puerta y el bajo el vidrio.

- Te estare esperando.- dijo serio pero a la vez se veia esperanzado. Subio la ventana y se alejo.

_Junio 28 del 2011_

__Porfin Sabado, la semana se me hizo eterna, llena de trabajos en la escuela y sin ver a Edward, tengo que ser honesta lo extrañé muchisimo, casi no vi a los demas tampoco pero ayer tuve una platica inesperada con alguien que me hizo recapacitar. Estaba en clase de estadistica en la que siempre me sentaba sola, hasta el dia de hoy.

- Hola Bella, te molesta si me siento?

- Hola Eleazar claro que no, sientate.- Eleazar era un buen amigo cuando andaba con Mike, de echo por el nos conocimos, Eleazar y yo siempre estabamos juntos en el instituto hasta que ciertos rumores de que yo engañaba a Mike con el llegaron a los oidos de este. Mike me armo un escandalo y me hizo dejar de hablarle a Eleazar, yo era pequeña e ingenua asi que hice caso, con el paso del tiempo se perdio todo y cuando me di cuenta de lo que me estaba convirtiendo gracias a Mike lo deje e intente acercarme denuevo a Eleazar, le pedi perdon y retomamos los lazos pero nada fue igual, asi que no es un extraño para mi.

- Como has estado?.- pregunto timido.

- Siendote sincera..

- Es por Edward no?- como diantres sabe? El siempre ha tenido esa habilidad para leerme.

- Como sabes?- dije completamente sorprendida.

- No cambias Bella, el que ya no hablemos como antes no significa que deje de saber como eres. Aparte de que se rumora que tu y Edward ya no estan juntos.- asi que la gente dice que ya no somos novios cuando ni siquiera lo hemos sido.

- Edward y yo nunca hemos sido mas que amigos. Solo que no estaban muy equivocados del todo, la semana pasada me confeso que tiene sentimientos mas fuertes hacia mi y simplemente no se como reaccionar, no quiero perderlo Eleazar, es mi mejor amigo.

- Y tu que sientes por el?- pregunto

- Es mi mejor amigo Eleazar.

- esa no fue mi pregunta... Contestala

- Esta bien... Cuando estoy con el... Me siento protegida, a salvo, lo quiero mucho, pero no se exactamente cuanto, me gusta estar con el, esta semana que paso me eh sentido algo vacia sin el, ya que le pedi tiempo para meditar las cosas, lo extrañ podria con el echo de perderlo.

- Sentias eso conmigo?- a que viene esa pregunta? No hay comparacion entre el y Edward.

- Tu fuiste muy importante Eleazar y te tengo cariño pero lo mio con Edward es muy diferente, hay mas quimica, nuestra amistad es mas fuerte.- fui sincera.

- ¿Auch? Eso dolio Bella.- y me arrepenti al instante de haberle dicho eso.- pero ese no es el punto, tu misma tienes la respuesta, lo acabas de decir hay mas quimica, diferente. No lo vez? Lo amas y no solo lo digo porque lo noto en este momento si no porque te eh visto con el, se como se miran y esa es la razon por la que la gente dice lo de su supuesta relacion. Pero dime algo Bella a que le temes? Que es lo peor que puede pasar?

- El viernes cuando me beso y me confeso sus sentimientos solo pensaba en nuestra amistad, tengo miedo de que eso se pierda.

- Y que pasa con Alice, Jasper Emmet y Rose? Acaso ellos no arriesgaron una amistad? Yo los veo felices.- tenia razon, talves estaba cegandome a reconocer la verdad.

- Supongo que tienes razon, el que no arriesga no gana, tengo que admitir que es una sorpresa el que me este pasando todo esto, es decir, el merece algo mejor, es guapo, inteligente y muchas cosas mas.

- Bella, te estas subestimando, son el uno para el otro, no vez que el no quiere a nadie mas?, que ha ignorado a medio Forks por una razon y esa razon tiene nombre y apellido Isabella Swan?, si el te confeso lo que siente no creo que haya sido por que si, el ha de pensar que tiene una oportunidad y el arriesga su amistad porque sabe que va a funcionar y que luchara porque asi sea.- creo que necesitaba esta platica, que alguien me hiciera entrar en razon, y agradezco tanto que haya sido Eleazar.

- Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Te eh extrañado tanto, tus palabras, tu siempre sabes como hacerme recapacitar.- el sonrio- Gracias de verdad, no vuelvas a alejarte porfavor.- le di un abrazo.

- Yo tambien te eh extrañado pero esta vez no pienso volver a alejarme, espero que mis palabras no hayan sido en vano, yo quiero verte feliz.- despues de esto nos dimos cuenta que estabamos solos en el salon, al parecer no hubo clase y teniamos media hora mas y la pasamos poniendonos al corriente, el tiene nueva novia su nombre es Carmen es de una clase abajo pero al parecer las cosas van muy bien. Al sonar el timbre nos despedimos no sin antes hacerme prometer que le contaria lo que sucediera en cuanto pudiera y que nos veamos seguido.

Terminando las clases fui directo a mi casa hable con mis padres y planie todo para el domingo, justamente hoy termine todos los detalles para mañana y le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Edward.

_Te espero mañana a las 11:00 am en el lugar de siempre. Se puntual, buenas noches._

_Bella_

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando me llego su respuesta_._

_Ahi estare, dulces sueños princesa._

_Edward_


	4. Chapter 4

**Como voy? Que les parece la miedosa Bella? Gracias a las chicas que dejaron review, espero que al menos le den favorito a la historia. Como ya saben soy nueva en esto y no sabia que se podian ver los views asi que muchas gracias por leer la historia:)**

**Karen**

* * *

_Junio 29 del 2011_

Me desperte pensando en el sueño que tuve, si... Es la primera vez que sueño con Edward Cullen. Estaba nerviosa porque no tenia idea de la dirección que iba a tomar mi destino en pocas horas, eran las 7:40am cuando me percate que el dia no estaba nublado, parecia que iba a ser un buen dia. Me levante de mi cama dispuesta a tomar un buen baño puesto que no sabia como quitarme el manojo de nervios, despues de 30 minutos decidi que era hora de salir y terminar de arreglarme, me puse unos jeans algo claros junto con una blusa de tirantes negra y una camisa de botones a cuadros abierta y por supuesto nunca pueden faltar mis converse negros, -muy Bella-, cepille mi pelo decidiendo dejarlo suelto.

Baje para preparar el desayuno como todos los domingos para mis padres, justo a tiempo cuando todo estaba listo mis padres entraron a la cocina.

- Huele delicioso Bells.- dijo Charlie sobandose la panza.

- Son unos simples panqueques Charlie.- dije riendo.

- Pues son los mejores panqueques que hemos probado en la vida cariño.- dijo mi madre haciendome poner tan roja como un tomate.

- De ti no lo saco cariño, ese dote viene de la familia Swan.- dijo mi padre orgulloso.

- Ya van a empezar de nuevo? Parecen niños chiquitos, vamos el desayuno se enfria. - a veces sentia que era la unica adulta en casa y eso que solo tenia 17.

- Asi que hoy saldras con Edward? Acaso ya son novios?.- pregunto mi madre emocionada.

- Renné quiero un desayuno tranquilo, no hablar de adolescentes con muchas hormonas que estan detras de mi pequeña.- padres... Siempre celando a sus hijas.

- Charlie... Es solo Edward! Es un chico maravilloso ya lo conoces, no lo niegues es el mejor pretendiente que puede tener Bella, me gusta para yerno.- esto estaba subiendo de tono.

- Mama, papa es solo Edward, mi mejor amigo, no quiero que se hagan ideas, aunque no se que pase hoy y no hagan preguntas, despues les contare con calma.- dije levantandome la mesa y dejando los platos en el lavaplatos.

Subi por mi celular y mis llaves, todo lo demas estaba en el auto, solo tenia que pasar a casa de Eleazar por los favores que me habia echo, si que le debo una grande.

Me dirigi a casa de Eleazar y tan pronto como llegue lo vi salir con una canasta. El es un excelente cocinero asi que le pedi que me ayudara a cocinar ya que no tendria tiempo suficiente Para hacerlo por mi misma.

- Lista? - pregunto mi amigo.

- No lo creo El, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de lo que voy a hacer. Muchas gracias por todo, estoy en deuda contigo.- le di un abrazo.

- No creo que sea muy dificil, solo tratalo como siempre... Ser novios es como ser amigos pero con mas derechos. Anda y ve, esta noche en cuanto llegues a casa quiero todos los detalles. Por cierto cuando vayas a servir el postre ten cuidado, hice de mas, espero que les guste.- dijo regresando a casa.

- Nos vemos mañana El.- y con esto me dirigi a encontrarme con mi Dios griego.

Llegue al prado y vi el excelente trabajo que habia echo ayer, corte el pasto, acomode las ramas sueltas por los arboles, facil de decir pero me llevo casi toda la tarde, no es tan pequeño como parece. Puse manos a la obra sacando la manta para ponerla en el pasto, el sol estaba en su punto, definitivamente todo estaba a mi favor, puse la canasta sobre la manta y me acoste en ella esperando a mi invitado.

Ver al cielo hizo que me diera sueño, no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida, pero a la vez era toda esa emocion. Senti un roce en mi mejilla y lentamente abri los ojos.

- Eres tan hermosa... - dijo de manera tierna.

- Oh por Dios! Me quede dormida, llevas mucho tiempo aqui? Lo siento, lo siento.- me sentia muy apenada y estaba segura de que estaba demasiado roja.

- Son las 11:20am Bella, llevo aqui 20 minutos, te veias demasiado tranquila asi que decidi dejarte dormir, me encanta verte de ese modo aunque no pude evitar acariciarte la mejilla cuando dijiste mi nombre entre sueños.- GENIAL, esto no me estaba gustando, en 20 minutos quede en ridiculo con el. Como no dije nada el parecio notar que me incomodo lo que me dijo.- Como estas? Que tal tu semana?

- Estuvo algo pesada pero al fin de cuentas fue muy productiva, puedes creer que Eleazar y yo retomamos lazos? Bueno creo que eso no es lo importante, despues te lo cuento, tenemos todo el dia... Creo.- dije rapidamente que no estoy segura de si Edward entendio cada palabra que dije.

- Te extrañe mucho Bella.- dijo con la mirada triste.

- Edward se que sabemos el motivo por el que estamos aqui asi que ire al grano.

Estuvimos en silencio como 5 minutos. Suspire.

- No quiero interrupciones en lo que te voy a decir, solo escuchame.- el no dijo nada por lo que continue.- Se que solo llevamos pocos meses de conocernos, te haz vuelto indispensable en mi vida, cada dia nos ibamos haciendo mas amigos pero hay algo que nunca te dije, al principio de todo tu me gustabas, pero con el paso de tiempo te fui conociendo y pense que eso estaba mal pues somos mejores amigos. El simple echo de hacerme a la idea de que podiamos ser algo mas y que terminara mal me aterra, no quiero perderte, pero asi mismo tengo que aceptar que tengo los mismos sentimientos que tu tienes hacia mi.- Le conte la platica con Eleazar, solo lo que habiamos hablado sobre este tema, ya despues le contaria lo demas. El centro toda su atencion en mi sin decir ni una sola palabra en todo el rato.- Y asi fue como decidi que quiero ser feliz y tu eres parte de esa felicidad.- termine mi relato.

Edward se quedo pensativo y yo temi haber dicho algo mal.

- Jamas me atreveria a lastimarte.- dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos.- y aunque no puedo creer que me correspondas debo admitir que tenia pensado que iba a ser todo lo contrario, y si asi hubiera sido no me hubiera alejado de ti. Eso JAMAS ISABELLA SWAN, hay Edward para rato, no te escaparas de mi vida tan facil, que te quede claro.- reimos juntos.- Te prometo que siempre habra comunicacion, que no me voy a rendir tan facilmemte y que le voy a echar todas las ganas del mundo para demostrarte lo que representas para mi. Que te voy a amar con todas mis fuerzas, que te voy a proteger de todo y de nada y lo mas importante que siempre voy a estar ahi para ti.- hizo que nos levantaramos, me tomo de las manos, me miro a los ojos y..- Bella, no importan las circunstancias, si nosotros nos queremos no habra nada que nos detenga... Quieres ser mi novia?- mi corazon iba a mil por hora, su toque hacia que miles de descargas electricas corrieran por todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sentia mariposas en el estomago, no sabia que decir, solo me quede mirando sus orbes esmeralda. Despues de lo que parecio una eternidad reaccione.

- Si Edward quiero ser tu novia.

- Empezabas a ponerme nervioso, es todo lo que queria escuchar.- no me dio tiempo para reaccionar, tomo mi menton y presiono sus dulces labios con los mios, empezamos a mover nuestros labios sincronizadamente de manera lenta y tierna, fue un beso timido y lleno de amor. A falta de aire tuvimos que romper el beso y Edward poso sus labios en mi frente.- Gracias, me haz echo el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

- Gracias a ti por abrirte conmigo. Te extrañe mucho esta semana tambien.- me sonrio con MI sonrisa favorita, ahora si podia aclamarlo todo mio y esque aunque no lo parezca estoy muy feliz, pero el mismo shock hace que piense que estoy en un sueño, uno del que nadie quisiera despertar.

Volvimos a besarnos por un buen rato hasta que su estomago aclamo comida, reimos a causa de eso y me dispuse a sacar lo que habia en la canasta. Consistía en lasagna y de postre arroz con leche, mi favorito.

- Lasagna! Mi favorita.- dijo el.- Y esta deliciosa.

- Cortesia de Eleazar Harper.

Pasamos la tarde entre platicas y besos, definitivamente lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. Nos pusimos al corriente de lo que paso en nuestra semana y yo le conte lo sucedido con Eleazar. Al ponerse el atardecer decidimos que era hora de irnos, recogimos todo y nos dirigimos a la salida, no queriamos separarnos el uno del otro pero yo habia venido en mi carro y el en el suyo por lo que decidimos vernos mañana despues de la escuela.

- Hablame en cuanto llegues a casa mi amor.- me quede perdida en sus palabras.

- Lo hare, te veo mañana.- me acerque para darle un ultimo beso.- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo mas princesa.- subi a mi auto y me dirigi a casa.

Entrando a mi cuarto revise mi celular tenia miles de mensajes y llamadas de Alice y Rose, les mande un mensaje diciendo que habia tenido un dia ocupado y que mañana a primera hora les contaria con lujo de detalle, ellas no sabian nada acerca de la platica con Eleazar o siquiera que tenia planes para hoy con Edward, asi que debo prepararme psicologicamente para reclamos, gritos, lloriqueos y regaños.

Le marque a Edward para decirle que estaba en casa y que lo extrañaba, conversamos por unos minutos hasta que me dijo que tenia que dormir porque mañana tenia practica en el laboratorio a primera hora. Edward estaba estudiando medicina, queria seguir los pasos de su padre.

Baje a platicar con mis papas y me felicitaron por la buena nueva, no sin una advertencia por parte de Charlie de que queria hablar con Edward. Eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa pero su sonrisa y la de mi madre me tranquilizaron. Subi a mi cuarto me aliste para ir a la cama y cuando estuve lista tome mi celular y le marque a Eleazar, le conte con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido y me dijo que me lo merezco, nos deseo lo mejor y dijo que nos veiamos mañana.

Fue un dia muy largo y productivo, de verdad deseo que lo nuestro tenga un buen futuro. Espero mucho de parte de los 2.

* * *

ELIZABETH POV

No puedo creerlo! La abuela Bella si que tenia sus dudas pero ese bendito Eleazar que la hizo entrar en razon, estoy muy contenta y espero que lo que venga sea igual de emocionante.

- Quiero conocer un chico como el abuelo Edward.- dijo Leah soñadoramente.

- Yo tambien Leah... Yo tambien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa a todas! Bueno lo unico que quiero decir es que apartir de la proxima semana actualizare de miercoles a sabado, tengo algo pesado los demas dias. gracias a todas o todos los que se dan el tiempo para leer mi historia. Se siente super bien ya las entiendo a todas las escritoras jajaja.**

**pd. Si quieren saber acerca de los vestidos de graduacion chequen las fotos de como iban a la premier de breaking dawn part 2. Excepto el de Bella porque no me gusto el de Kristen.**

**Chicas estoy triste, el capitulo era largo pero se me borro 3 veces! estoy frustrada, aun asi quedo como iba pero con menos detalles, lo siento mucho. espero que les guste.**

**Karen.**

* * *

_Agosto 15 del 2011_

Hoy fue mi primer dia de Universidad me fue estupendamente, mi vida no podria ir mejor. Con mis amigos la cosa va excelente y con Edward ni se diga, lo quiero tanto.

Al dia siguiente de que Edward y yo nos hicimos novios, llegue a la escuela y lo primero con lo que me encontre junto a mi casillero fueron una Rose y una Alice completamente serias, Rose estaba impaciente y empezo a taconear.

- Y bien.- dijo Alice.- espero que tu excusa sea realmente buena.

- No quiero interrupciones.- y les conte todo a partir del viernes, desde lo de Eleazar, Edward, hasta lo de mis padres. Cuando termine ibamos caminando hacia la clase, faltaban 15 minutos.

- No puedo creer que despues de todo lo que te dijimos viniera Eleazar y a el le creyeras.- dijo una Rosalie muy cabreada.

- no quiero ni imaginar que te pusiste ayer.- Alice y sus cosas.- debiste habernos avisado Isabella, somos mejores amigas.-dijo triste.

- Tienen que entenderme, no tenia nada seguro, ni yo tenia la certeza de lo que iba a pasar y si yo les decia me iban a estar presionando, pero les prometo que ya no habra mas secretos.

- Eso espero.- dijo Rose mas tranquila pero igual seguia decepcionada. En cambio con Alice, bueno ella me perdono facilmente, sabia que traia algo en manos.

El dia de la graduacion llego, la ceremonia estuvo llena de risas, llantos y muchos deseos de buena suerte. Despues de la entrega de diplomas todos fuimos a comer a casa de Rose, sus padres habian planeado esto para nosotros y como ellos eran muy amigos de los padres de Edward, tambien fueron invitados.

Llego la hora de morir, es tiempo de arreglarse, Barbie Bella mode on. Alice traia un vestido color melon, largo y de un solo tirante su pelo estaba recogido hasta la mitad de manera que no tuviera ni un solo mechon en la cara caia como casacada por toda su espalda. Rose traia un vestido tambien largo color gris, pero este era pegado a su figura, su cabello estaba completamente recogido, se veia muy hermosa, las dos mas bien. Yo tambien me sentia bonita, traia un vestido color azul largo con una abertura en un costado, me sentia sexy. Traia unos tacones negros, y mi pelo estaba acomodado de un solo lado con ondas. Las tres traiamos maquillaje sencillo pero adecuado para la ocasión.

A las 8 en punto llamaron a la puerta y Alice le dijo a su madre que abriera mientras terminabamos los ultimos detalles, pasaron 5 minutos y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras, los chicos nos escucharon por lo que se pusieron al pie de estas. Alice bajo primero seguida de Alice y hasta el final yo. Ver la reaccion de Edward me hizo tener seguridad en mi, sus esmeraldas me veian espectantes y con una chispa de deseo en ellos, se veia guapisimo en ese traje color verde, combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, su cabello cobrizo en un intento de ser domado tenia un aspecto reluciente y desordenado.

- Hermosa se queda corto a tu lado, eres perfecta.- me dijo haciendome sonrojar. Me dio un beso a modo de saludo y me dirigi a saludar a los chicos.

- Wow chicas, si que se empeñaron el dia de hoy! Se ven HERMOSAS, vamos a tener que estar cada segundo a su lado si no queremos que traigan como perros a medio instituto.- Emmet y sus ocurrencias.

- Yo no pienso dejar a Mi Bella en toda la noche.- me dio una mirada picarona con mi sonrisa favorita.

- Basta ya chicos, no sean celosos, se hace tarde es mejor que no vayamos.

- esperen!.- Dijo la mama de Alice.- esto merece una buena foto.- nos tomo una foto A los 6 y despues una a cada pareja, las chicas y luego los chicos. Emmet traia un traje negro con vistas azules y Jasper traia un traje azul marino, se veian muy bien pero no comparado con mi Edward.

Llegando al baile nos tomamos la famosa fot. Y entramos. Nos la pasamos bailando casi todo el tiempo, increiblemente el bailar con Edward era mucho mejor de lo que pense, el es muy bueno y hacia que me moviera con gracia.

- Me concedes la siguiente pieza Bells?- Eleazar hizo su pronta aparición, Edward dio un saludo y se excuso diciendo que estaba sediento y nos dejo a solas.

- Felicidades!.- nos dijimos al mismo tiempo y echamos a reir.

- Te ves espectacular, toda la escuela esta hablando de lo bonitas que se ven Rose, Alice y tu.- me dijo con mirada complice.

-Gracias pero tu no te quedas atras.- dije observando detalladamente su traje gris.

- bueno Bella solo me atrevi a robarte tu bello tiempo con tu principe porque vengo a despedirme., siento mucho no haberte dicho antes pero mi carta de aceptacion en Hardvard llego hace dos dias. Me voy a Boston mañana Bella!- aquella noticia no fue muy buena, empezabamos a retomar lazos y me habia ayudado tanto que no podia evitar estar triste, estaba contenta por el pero ya no lo veria mas.- Hey no te pongas triste, seguiremos en contacto y vendre en vacaciones, te voy a extrañar mucho.

- Supongo que en hora buena, tambien te voy a extrañar mucho.- sentia lagrimas a punto de salir pero lo retuve, le di un abrazo.- muchas gracias por todo, eres un buen amigo y significas mucho para mi, no lo olvides.

- No lo hare y ahora sin mas te dejo en brazos de tu principe, digamos que me esta dirigiendo una mirada asesina en estos momentos.- volteo a buscarlo y veo su gesto serio.

En cuanto Eleazar me dejo sola Edward empezo a caminar hacia mi, se veia muy serio pero en eso alguien me jalo del brazo bruscamente y gire mi cabeza a enfrentarme a quien quiera que fuera.

- Me extrañas?- dijo con voz arrogante.

- Que haces aqui Mike?- dije enfrentandolo.

- Te vez muy bonita el dia de hoy, porque no regresas conmigo eh? Se que me extrañas, la pasaremos bien.- estaba borracho, se notaba que habia bebido mucho alcohol.

- Sueltame Mike me estas lastimando.- en verdad me spretaba mucho el brazo. Me empezo a arrastrar pero no tuvo mucho tiempo.

- Te dijo que la soltaras!- Edward me aparto de sus manos delicadamente pero al mismo tiempo empujo a Mike lejos de mi.

- Asi que es verdad? Oye chico ella solo esta contigo porque no ha podido olvidarme.- Edward no tenia mucha paciencia. Esto no pintaba nada bueno.

- Edward ignoralo vamonos amor.- le dije tocandole la mano para que se calmara.

- anda Edward huye Con mi chica, cobarde.- ni yo lo vi venir, cuando lo vi Mike estaba ya en el piso y Edward se volteo con una risa de suficiencia.

- No me gusta como te ven aqui! Podemos irnos a un lugar calmado?.- estaba sujetandose el puente de la nariz.

- Esta bien solo hay que avisarle a los chicos para que nomse preocupen.

Una vez avisando nos dirigimos a su volvo y emprendimos marcha. No tenia idea de a donde nos dirigiamos pero de pronto lo comprendi, ibamos a su casa.

- Mis padres siguen con los de los chicos y los tuyos, escuche que iban a tener una cena.- dijo el.

- asi que solos eh? - me puse nerviosa.

-No haremos nada que tu no quieras.- dijo serio.

Vimos peliculas y nos besamos por mucho rato, pero en todo momento hubo respeto, no paso a mayores. Es todo un caballero. A la 1 am los padre de Edward llegaron a casa.

- Chicos que hacen aqui? - pregunto Esme

- la fiesta se torno aburrida y Bella y yo decidimos salir.- contesto mi novio.

- Deberias llevar a Bella a su casa, imagino que Renne y Charlie ya estan ahi, es muy tarde y Bella necesita descansar.- dijo Carlisle.

- Claro, estaba por ir a dejarla.

Me despedi de ellos y Edward me llevo a casa.

Las vacaciones fueron de lo mejor, fiestas, mis amigos, Edward. La abuela Marie vino a visitarnos de sorpresa y conocio a Edward, quedo prendada de el al instante y dijo que teniamos futuro. Solo llevabamos 1 mes!

Aun asi mi vida estaba llendo tan bien que hasta daba miedo, siento que algo malo va a ocurrir pero talves soy solo yo.

* * *

ELIZABETH POV

Son las 3 de la mañana y estamos exhaustas, dejamos el diario y empezamos a platicar.

- Crees que pase algo malo a los abuelos?- pregunto Leah.

- No lo se, me dejo con la duda pero estoy cansada, creo que sera mejor dormir.- Dejamos el libro y en un movimiento brusco cayo al suelo dejando caer con el un sobre, en el habian muchas cartas pero fue una foto la que nos llamo la atención, salia una mujer con poca ropa y pose "sexy".

_Para mi querido y amado Edward, te extraño mucho, no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo. _

_Con cariño tu amada Kate._

_Septiembre del 2014_

- No puede ser cierto.- dijo Leah aterrada. Sacamos todo el contenido del sobre y eran puras cartas de la dichosa Kate.

- No me atrevo a leerlas.- dije horrorizada.

Asi que no duraron mucho? O que paso? No entiendo nada pero estoy tan cansada que creo que es mejor averiguarlo mañana. Esto no me esta gustando nada, pero aun asi cuento con el final... Ellos acabaron juntos, solo queda averiguar los secretos de todo este asunto. Y sin mas me acoste junto con Leah quedando dormida al instante.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHICAS SORPRESAAA! por ser un capitulo corto hoy mismo decidi subir el siguiente, y es que consegui lap pero no tiene enie:( les fallo mucho MIL DISCULPAS. **

**DISFRUTEN**

**Karen:)**

* * *

ELIZABETH POV

A la manana siguiente, Leah y yo despertamos temprano y bajamos a desayunar, nos hicimos panqueques y cuando terminamos recogimos todo el desastre que habiamos dejado, cuando estabamos a punto de irnos a mi cuarto mi padre entro a la cocina.

- Vaya chicas! no se supone que son vacaciones? Que hacen despiertas tan temprano?- pregunto papa.

- Estamos muy picadas con el diario de la abuela Bella.- dijo Leah.

- Sabias que el abuelo tuvo otra novia despues de la abuela? osea cuando eran mas jovenes?

- Papa? otra novia? de verdad? Como es que mama se entero?- estaba demasiado confundido el tambien.

- Bueno en realidad todavia no sabemos mucho de eso pero lo que pasa es que vimos unas cartas de ella dirigido a el abuelo y una foto de ella... No era para nada fea.- dije yo.

- Creo que tendre que contactar a los tios Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie, tal vez ellos nos puedan dar mas informacion de lo que el diario. Tiene demasiado que no se de ellos... Aun recuerdo que papa me dio unas cartas de mama para ellos, pero no eh tenido tiempo de buscarlos. Me siento mal hijo. Le pedire ayuda a Ren.- salio muy sumido en sus pensamientos y Leah y yo nos miramos extranadas. Emprendimos el camino de regreso a mi dormitorio y cuando ibamos subiendo iban bajando Jane, Alec y Seth.

- Hermana hoy hace un hermoso dia para estar en la piscine que dices?- pregunto Jane.

- Talvez mas de rato chicos, tenemos cosas que hacer.-dije

- No puedo creer que sigan con ese libro antiguo, no entienden que es pasado?- dijo el pesado de Alec.

-Tu no puedes opinar porque no conociste bien a los abuelos.- dijo Leah y sigui subiendo las escaleras indignada. Yo simplemente los ignore y segui a Leah.

_Diciembre 20 del 2011._

Mi primer semestre en la Carrera de literatura esta completo, me fue de maravilla, mis padres estan muy orgullosos de mi. Fue algo pesada la nueva rutina puesto que tenia muchas cosas de hacer y lo tenia que balancear con mis amigos y aparte un novio. Con Edward las cosas van un poco mal, su Carrera de medicina se va tornando dificil y nuestros horarios nunca coincidieron, por lo tanto lo veia solo los fines de semana y en dias festivos. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros pero ahora tenemos vacaciones navidenas por lo que los chicos Edward y yo pedimos permiso para irnos los 6 a Nueva York 2 semanas. Fue muy dificil conseguir el permiso de nuestros padres, pero despues de tanto empeno nos dijeron que si con la condicion de que ellos fueran tambien solo la primer semana, asi no nos perderiamos navidad con ellos. En si nosotros nos vamos a quedar en otro hotel ya que como el plan fue de ultimo momento no habia mucha disponibilidad, asi que seremos nadamas nosotros. Alice esta feliz, manana nos vamos en el avion de las 7am y esta como loca hacienda maletas y demas. Yo ya tengo todo listo, solo hay que esperar. Hoy Edward estuvo muy extrano, se fue temprano con la excusa de no haber echo su maleta pero el me habia dicho esta misma manana que ya tenia todo listo.

No se porque de la nada me acorde de mi cumpleaños pasado.

_- Buenos dias Bells.- dijo mi padre.- se me hizo muy extrano que estuviera en mi cuarto tan temprano..._

_- Feliz cumpleanos hija.- dijo entrando mi madre con un pastelito en las manos.- ya eres mayor de edad, no sabes cuan orgullosa estamos de ti pequena._

_Despues del bello desayuno familiar me dirigi a la escuela. No puedo creer que haya olvidado mi propio cumpleanos! Llegando me dirigi a mi salon de latin, iba muy distraida cuando reaccione senti una Mirada penetrante y ahi estaba el, recargado a lado de una puerta de mi salon despreocupadamente, se veia guapisimo mi Dios Griego._

_-Felicidades mi amor.- dijo tendiendome una caja pequena de terciopelo Azul. En cuanto abri la caja vi el collar mas hermoso que habia visto en mi vida, era de oro blanco fino y Delgado y tenia un dije en forma de E._

_- Es hermoso, me encanta muchas gracias mi amor.- le di un beso y un abrazo y le hice el ademan de que me ayudara a ponermelo._

_- Este semestre estoy consciente de que no podremos vernos mucho pero el mismo echo de que no estemos juntos no significa que no estes en mi mente o que no te extrane. Vas a ver que encontraremos la manera de sobrellevar esto. Te amo Bella.- Era la primera vez que me decia que me amaba. Es el major regalo que me pudo dar._

_- Oh Edward, a mi tambien me haces mucha falta, pero yo se que esto lo hacemos por nuestro bien, y pues yo siempre estare ahi mi amor, te entiendo._

_- Estoy haciendo todo esto mas por ti que por mi mi amor, quiero darte un buen futuro, una casa, que no tengas que trabajar si tu no quieres.- Enserio hacia todo esto por mi?_

_- Mi amor no es necesario ver mucho a futuro, aparte llevamos poco tiempo. No te adelantes y vive el presente.- dije dandole un beso dispuesta a entrar a mi clase._

_- Algun dia sera asi mi amor, te convertiras en mi esposa... nos vemos alrato para festejar con la familia, te amo.- volvio a decir girandose para irse a su edificio._

-_Edward?_

_- Si?_

_- Yo tambien te amo.- y entre a clase._

_Esa misma tarde Alice me hizo una fiesta sorpresa, habia muchisima gente y mucha que no conocia tambien. Mis padres me regalaron un auto Nuevo y yo estaba muy agradecida, Alice el vestido que me puse ese dia y Rose los accesorios. A las 10 de la noche, tenia como 20 minutos que no veia a Edward y me estaba empezando a preocupar._

_- Rose has visto a Edward?-pregunte_

_- si, esta detras de ti.- voltie y lo vi, tenia una sonrisa como de que habia echo una travesura.- Suerte.-dijo y se fue dejandome con el._

_- A que se refiere Rose con el Suerte?_

_- Me acompanas a un lugar? - dijo aterciopeladamente. No Dije ni una palabra y lo segui, nos subimos a su auto y nos dirijimos a no se donde porque me vendo los ojos. Derrepente paramos y me ayudo a salir y cuando menos lo esperaba me cargo como los recien casados._

_- Edward bajame, puedo caminar.- reproche._

_- Oh no, si te dejo caminar puedes adivinar tu sorpresa, asi que no se puede senorita.- siguio caminando como 3 minutos y despues me bajo.- puedes quitarte la venda.- dicho esto me la quite lentamente para descubrir el prado alumbrado con muchas luces y velas. En medio de todo el prado habia una mesa y alado una manta.- fue idea mia pero sabes que esto no lo pude haber echo todo solo, asi que.._

_- Alice.. Es hermoso Edward muchas gracias.- me acerque a el y le di un beso, fue lento y sincronizado, de esta manera le estaba dando las gracias de una manera que no le podia decir, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y con mis dedos empeze a enredar su pelo con ellos. Me sentia en las nubes, estaba feliz. Lentamente nos separamos y el me miro con una Mirada de deseo._

_- si.. Alice.- dijo entrecortadamente.- Bella esta noche quiero dedicartela a ti, por eso hice todo esto, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo..._

_Cenamos deliciosamente y cuando terminamos me pregunto que si queria bailar, yo lo mire como si tuviera dos cabezas pero no me negue. Empezamos a bailar y despues de unos minutos llego la pasion, nos besamos como nunca... Lentamente me llevo a la manta que estaba a un lado y nos acostamos, cuando se nos acabo el aire tuvimos que separarnos para respirar pero el tenia otras ideas y siguio besando mi cuello, se puso arriba de mi y yo cerre los ojos... Esto iba a suceder de verdad... Mi primera vez. Edward continuo dandome besos en todo mi cuello para despues regresar a mis labios, yo empeze a desabrocharle su camisa._

_- Que haces Bella?- pregunto jadeando._

_- Supongo que el amor?- dije a modo que parecio pregunta._

_- Mi amor, tenemos la vida por delante, no hay prisa.. pero si tu quieres... Aunque yo digo que tenemos que esperar.- fue tan tierno. Que me sonroje y el se acosto a mi lado... Vimos las estrellas y platicamos mucho, nos juramos amor y hablamos del futuro._

_El dia llego a su fin y tuve que regresar a casa pero siempre lo tendre en mi memoria como el mejor cumpleanos de mi vida._

_-Te amo Edward.- le dije cuando estabamos en mi puerta._

_-Yo mas princesa, buenas noches.- me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo._

No se que le pasara a mi Edward pero ya lo averiguare.

Enero 3 del 2012

Por fin en casa estas 2 semanas fueron increíbles, después de todo averigüe lo que Edward tenia.

Era noche buena, llevábamos dos dias aqui, estoy cansada de tanto caminar, estoy enamorada de este lugar, simplemente espero un dia vivir aqui. En el hotel donde nos quedamos es como un departamento los cuartos se conectan y tiene una cocineta, pero la pequena duende de Alice fue muy lejos esta vez, eran solo 3 cuartos y obviamente ella no durmio con Rose o conmigo, cada pareja tenia su cuarto, Dios si Charlie se entera me matara, pero para que mentir si me encanta dormir en los brazos de mi Dios griego, asi que todo estaba de maravilla.

Cuando fuimos a Time Square Edward nos hizo salir en la pantalla y me dijo que me ama, enfrente de muchas personas, estaba peor que un tomate pues se atrevio a darme un beso muy candente, enfrente de mas de no se cuantas personas. Alice estaba como loca en cada tienda forrandose de mucha ropa nueva, no se exactamente cuantas maletas tendra que comprar para regresarnos y no quiero imaginarme cuando le llegue el estado de cuenta a su padre. Regresando a noche buena esa noche tuvimos una cena familiar ya que al otro dia se regresarian todos nuestros padres porque Charlie y Carlisle tienen que seguir con sus deberes y pues decidieron darnos libertad ya que nos comportamos debidamente.

En la madrugada de navidad Emmet empezo a gritar despertandonos a todos porque "Santa habia dejado sus regalos" pobresito si supiera que fueron Alice y Rose las que se encargaron de comprar los regalos... Esa misma noche fuimos a celebrar que estábamos sin padres, fuimos a un club neoyorkino, cortesía de Alice, regresamos al hotel a eso de las 3 am con una Alice Rose y Emmet completamente borrachos, algo me decía que entre Emmet y Rose iba a haber acción ya que estaban muy calientes cuando veníamos en el taxi, en cambio Alice se estaba quedando dormida. Entre Edward y yo acomodamos a Emmet y Rose en su cama, ya después no supe que paso entre ellos, Jasper se veía demasiado tierno quitándole los tacones y accesorios a Alice, ellos van a terminar juntos, se ve que se aman mucho.

Los días siguientes se fueron entre turistear y clubes por las noches yo estaba muy cansada casi no dormíamos, pero si que valía la pena.

Noche vieja llego y de la nada Alice y Rose entraron a mi cuarto alegando que me diera una ducha porque no había tiempo, yo no entendía nada pero no tenia ganas de discutir, jugaron a la Barbie Bella y a eso de las 8 estuve lista. Traía un vestido color rosa pálido muy bonito con detalles plateados, me llegaba a la rodilla, zapatillas beige y un abrigo del mismo color, el maquillaje era un simple smoke y lo demás era natural Ya que no necesito rubor si yo me sonrojo bastante. Por lo que me explicaron esta noche cada pareja iba a ir a un lugar distinto, para pasar a solas con sus amores, así que eso era lo que traía Edward? Era sorpresa?

Edward llego con un traje negro súper guapo y me dio un beso largo.

- Estas hermosa como siempre mi amor.- dijo con mi sonrisa favorita.

- y tu guapísimo Edward.- no podía dejar de verlo.

- Nos vamos?- no sabia a donde íbamos pero estaba con el.

Llegamos a un restaurant muy lujoso, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo por mi. Cenamos delicioso y despues fuimos a bailar un rato pero no era tanto como un club, era mas como para parejas, cuando nos cansamos decidimos sentarnos un rato a platicar y en eso se nos acerco una chica.

- Edward eres tu? Que pequeno es el mundo!- dijo comiendoselo con los ojos.

- Kate que gusto verte, Bella te presento a Kate una amiga, su Padre es colega del mio y nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero ella vive en Seattle. Kate ella es Bella mi hermosa novia.- Ella me miro de arriba a abajo.

- Mucho gusto.- dije yo. Ella se disculpo diciendo que andaba buscando a una amiga y se fue no sin antes platicar un poco con nosotros.

- Nunca me habias hablado de Kate.- dije cuando ella se retiro.

- En realidad ni me acordaba de ella, tenia mucho que no la veia.- con esto se acabo el tema y vimos que teniamos justo el tiempo medido para llegar a Time square para ver la gran bola subir. Llegando ahi faltaban unos 5 minutos y disfrutabamos del show, Edward abrazandome por detras susurrandome 5...4...3...2...1.. Subio la bola con miles de luces y Edward me giro para poder darme un beso con todo el amor que pudo, lo correspondi contenta.

- Feliz ano nuevo mi amor.- le dije feliz abrazandolo.

- Feliz ano nuevo mi vida, espero pasar mas anos nuevos contigo, de echo lo que resta de mi vida, gracias por darme tu tiempo, tu amor y tu carino, me haz echo el hombre mas feliz del mundo.- lo bese.

- Gracias a ti por todo mi amor, estoy llena de dicha gracias a ti, soy feliz y no importa lo que pase siempre te voy a amar.- sellamos esa promesa con otro beso, y fuimos al hotel, para felicitar a los chicos.

Acababamos de regresar y todo pintaba para ser un ano prometedor. La siguiente semana regresamos a la escuela, quisiera seguir de vacaciones y disfrutar de Edward pero el deber llama.


	7. Chapter 7

_Junio 15 del 2012_

al fin algo de tiempo libre, claro son vacaciones, justo hoy salimos de vacaciones, el semestre estuvo de lo mas pesado, ni en spring break tuve tiempo de ver a mis amigos puesto que mi abuela fallecio. Fue algo muy duro pero lamentablemente asi es, asi que no se a ciencia cierta como voy con Edward, es como si de verdad me hubiera ido a otro estado, solo nos hablamos por las noches, algunos dias. Mis amigos y yo decidimos hacer algo hoy para celebrar que al fin Bella estaba libre, ellos eran la que mas la habian llevado porque entre Edward y yo haciamos falta en el grupo.

- Mi amor, que alegria verte! Te vez mas hermosa que lo que recordaba.- dijo Edward a la puerta de mi casa.

- Al fin! Te eh extrañado montones.- lo abrace y nos dimos un beso.

- No lleguen tarde chicos.- dijo mi madre.

- No se preocupe sra Swan a la 1 como siempre estara en la puerta.- sonrio el.

Nos dirigimos a casa de Alice que era el punto de reunion, puesto que como hoy era noche de parranda decidimos solo llevar dos carros por si alguien no podia manejar, que imaginaba yo iba a ser la mitad. Llegamos al club cuando estaba en su punto, hasta yo me ambiente mucho. Edward se estaba pasando de copas asi que decidi que era hora de cuidarlo.

- Amor estas bien? A ti no te gusta tomar, pasa algo?- era muy raro.

- Bella te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo, no quiero que me dejes de querer nunca, te amo con mi vida.- arrastraba un tanto las palabras pero se notaba que queria sacar todo su estres, aunque su metodo no fue el mejor.

- Vamos a sentarnos amor, estas mal.- hice señales a los chicos y ellos bueno solo Jasper fue el que entendio, era el unico en sus 5 sentidos, como siempre.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y Edward me dio un veso y luego otro, y yo no pude evitarlo, lo extrañaba demasiado, no se cuanto tiempo me deje llevar pero estaba muy consciente de que nuestros besos estaban pasando de los limites, por lo que pare.

- Vamos Bella, quiero demostrarte que te amo.

- Edward, amor estas pasado de copas, no creo que en tus 5 sentidos dijeras eso, por favor relajate, me preocupas.- fue como si le hubiera activado algo en su mente porque reacciono.

- Lo siento Bella no se que me pasa, eh tenido mucha presion ensima, no volvera a pasar, te lo prometo.- se me hizo raro que se le bajara el alcohol con mis palabras.

- Quieres salir un momento? Creo que necesitas aire limpio.- dije yo. El asintio y nos dirigimos a la salida, ya afuera lo mire a los ojos.- Edward... Que sientes por mi?.- mi pregunta lo sorprendio.

- porque me preguntas eso?

- Creo que las cosas entre nosotros no van bien Edward, son pocas las veces en las que nos hemos visto este semestre.- fui honesta.

- Amor yo te amo, y si estoy triste y frustrado porque no te puedo ver y te extraño, siento mucho que hayas tenido que ser tu la que haya tocado el tema, soy un mal novio verdad?- se veia muy lindo con ese gesto.

- Yo entiendo que los deberes no nos dejan vernos y demas, te amo y no quiero perderte, pero tenemos que ser realistas Edward.. No nos vemos, ni siquiera siento que seas mi novio. Esto no quiere decir que te este dejando, si no que me hagas pensar lo contrario que me convensas de lo nuestro, porque no siento que estes luchando como tu prometiste en un principio.- al fin lo saque, y siento un peso menos encima.

- Lo siento mucho amor, tienes razon, eh estado tan enfocado en mi carrera por el futuro que no me eh dado tiempo ni con mis padres. Te prometo que balanceare las cosas. Te amo y muchas gracias por hacerme reaccionar, eres la mejor.- nos besamos y regresamos a la fiesta.

A las 12:50 Emmet, Rose y Alice estaban que se caian de borrachos por lo que decidimos irnos, llegue un poco tarde pero Edward explico a papa que es lo que habia sucedido y como siempre llego a la hora debida nos creyo facilmente. Las vacaciones tienen que mejorar mi vida social.

_junio 30 del 2012._

estoy tan feliz, mis vacaciones empezaron bien gracias a esa platica con Edward, hemos disfrutado mucho esta semana pero lo mejor de todo fue el dia de ayer.

Desperte muy temprano debido a que Alice llego a mi casa, 8:00 am que le pasaba a esta mujer?

- Bella necesito que te metas a bañar YA!- su voz parecia de enojada por lo que ni rechiste e hice caso. Cuando sali de bañarme me arrastro en bata a la cocina para que desayunara.

- Buenos dias chicas que hacen tan temprano aqui.- pregunto papa que venia entrando a la cocina con mama.

- Alice llego de la nada y creo que tiene planes.- dije despues de terminar mi jugo de naranja.

- Si, como veran Charlie, Renne... Rose y yo tenemos planes de ir a port Angeles de compras ya saben un dia muy largo por lo que se tiene que aprovechar muy bien, madrugando.- oh no, de compras no.- Tambien queria saber si Bella se puede quedar en mi casa, como saben mis padres se fueron de viaje ya que la hermana de papa esta grave, pero yo decidi quedarme y pues como extraño tener una pijamada con mis mejores amigas, pense que seria una gran oportunidad, aunque no se preocupen por el que estemos solas, mama no lo haria nunca, esta Lucy mi nana de toda la vida regreso a visitarnos y se esta quedando en casa a favor de mi madre.- No se le escapaba nada... Que estaria tramando?- por lo que probablemente Bella llegue mañana por la tarde.- concluyo.

- Wow Alice muchos planes para hoy y mañana no?- dijo mi padre.

- Claro Charlie, estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, tiene mucho que no jugamos con Barbie Bella.. Rose y yo.- esto no podia empeorar.

- Me parece perfecto chicas vayan y diviertanse.- dijo mi madre.

- No se preocupe por chicos Charlie, no estan permitidos esta noche en mi casa porque de verdad extraño a mis amigas. Ademas espero que noten diferente a Bella mañana por la tarde, ya que la dejaremos hermosa, no mas bigote Bella!- si que pudo empeorar.

- Alice yo no tengo bigote.- dije rodando los ojos. Mis padres solo rieron ante las ocurrencias de mi amiga. Subimos a mi cuarto y mientras yo me cambiaba ella hacia mi muda. Terminando solo bajamos a despedirnos y nos fuimos.

- Ni creas que vamos a jugar a Barbie Bella todo el dia.- dije cruzandome de brazos.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo Bella, las compras las hicimos ayer y tu tienes que estar lista antes de las 11.- no entendia nada de lo que me decia.

- Entonces que fue eso que le dijiste a mis padres?

- Solo te estaba haciendo un pequeño favor que me agradeceras despues, ahora menos preguntas y mueve tu pequeño trasero a mi casa si no quieres que me demore mas.

- Esta bien, pero quiero explicaciones en cuanto terminen.- me choca que me dejen con la duda, no se para que quieren jugar a la Barbie Bella. Despues de lo que fue demasiada eternidad para mi quede lista al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba.

- Puedes mirarte al espejo, Rose termina los detalles y la muda, yo bajare a abrir.- deje de escuchar cuando me vi al espejo. Traia un vestido veraniego que me llegaba como a 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla de colo azul con puntos blancos, unas balerinas a juego y el collar con la E que Edward me regalo en mi cumpleaños. Me sentia hermosa con el maquillaje delicadamente natural y mi pelo suelto como cascada con ondas.

- Alguien te espera abajo.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa como la del gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas, ella me indico que la siguiera y asi lo hice, Rose venia detras de nosotras... En cuanto lo vi mi mundo dio un giro de 360 grados se veia guapisimo con esa bermuda color azul marino y su playera tipo polo color vino, traia mocacines cafe y su peinado desordenado, simplemente hermoso.

- Gracias por todo Alice, haz echo un excelente trabajo.- dijo Edward mirandome detalladamente, yo me sonroje.. que raro no?

- Aqui tienes su maleta, que se diviertan mucho, pero no tanto eh?- dijo Rose moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Ahora si que no entendia nada pero no tuve tiempo de reprochar porque Edward me arrastro hacia su volvo.

- Me puedes explicar que es todo esto?- pregunte en cuanto el entro al coche.

- Mi amor sabes que dia es hoy?- pregunto. Mi mirada fue de completa ignorancia y la suya de tristeza.- hoy es 29 de junio... No sabes que celebramos?- 29 de junio? Tan rapido? Esperen... Hace un año lo cite en el prado y...

- No puede ser! Perdi la nocion del tiempo, perdoname mucho miamor, estos dias han sido tan perfectos que ni si quiera recorde que es nuestro primer aniversario de novios.- si que soy una estupida, yo olvidando mi propio aniversario.

- No te preocupes mi amor lo entiendo, pero dame las gracias de que me haya recordado, ahora ponte tu cinturon y preparate porque tenemos 2 horas de camino por delante...- a donde me esta llevando mi chico?

- No me diras nada verdad?

- Pronto lo averiguaras.- Y asi emprendimos camino. El viaje estuvo divertido, entre bromas, cantándonos en fin tenia mucho que no me divertía tanto con el, al fin completamente juntos.

Seattle era nuestro destino... Comimos deliciosamente entre risas y platicas y cuando terminamos pago y salimos.

- Ahora si tu sorpresa.- derrepente me puse nerviosa no se porque. Llegamos a un hotel muy bonito, nos bajamos, le dio las llaves al ballet parking y al botones mi maleta y la de el. Acaso íbamos a hospedarnos aquí? Bueno creo que eso es mas que obvio, y ahora encajan muchas piezas del rompecabezas.. Alice.. Nos dirigimos a la recepción.- buenas tarde señorita tengo una reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen.

- Me permite su identificación.- pregunto ella viéndolo con una mirada de lujuria a mas no poder, Edward se la entrego.- Oh si aquí esta, cuarto 112 segundo piso, aquí tiene su llave, esta todo listo como pidió, desea pagar ahorita o mañana temprano.- Edward solo extendió su tarjeta de crédito.- perfecto.- dijo la señorita.- Aquí tiene señor Cullen, su recibo, que pasen buen día.- Edward volteo hacia mi y sonrió.

- Lista?- yo solo me sonroje y asentó. _suertuda _me pareció escuchar decir a la recepcionista. Voltee y le guiñe un ojo, ella solo se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y yo seguí caminando.

Cuando llegamos al elevador los nervios volvieron, sabia lo que iba a pasar, claro que lo quería, el me dio un beso en la coronilla y yo sonreí. Entramos a la habitación y un olor a fresias inundo mis fosas nasales, había un camino de rosas desde la puesta hasta la cama y en la cama había un ramo de flores con una tarjeta. Na_die te amara como lo hago yo, siempre tuyo Edward. _voltee a verlo.

- De verdad que esto es demasiado Edward, con la comida hubiera estado super bien.

- Dejame consentirte mi amor, te amo mucho.- me dio un beso robandome el aliento.- no haremos nada de lo que tu no quieras pero eso no me impedirá amarte. Ahora hazme un favor y ponte cómoda, tienes sed?- derrepente sentí la boca muy seca y asenti. Me sente en la cama, mi corazón iba a mil por hora. El regreso y me dio una mirada dulce, me acercó un vaso con jugo de manzana. Con Edward habíamos hablado de sexo, en diciembre cuando dormimos juntos el y yo estuvimos a punto de dar ese paso pero me dio mucho miedo y el lo entendio, pero en estos momentos no Se que me pasa que tambien lo deseo. Deje el vaso en la mesota de alado de la cama y me senté en las piernas de Edward.

- Te amo.- me dijo, y dicho esto me dio un beso largo y lento, sentía deseo en mi, poco a poco me fue recostando en la cama y siguió besandome hasta que bajo por mi cuello, yo estaba tan nerviosa que simplemente me deje llevar. Le quite su playera y me quede perdida en su bien formado pecho.- te gusta lo que vez? Es todo tuyo.- dijo al momento que me quitaba los tirantes de mi vestido, concluyo con su trabajo, me sentía plena tocando su cuerpo y el tocando el mio, era tan hermoso, nos besamos mucho tiempo y luego nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. Cuando desperte tenia mucho calor por el cuerpo de Edward así que lo mas sigolosa que pude ser me salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño A tomar una ducha.

- Tomando un baño sin mi? Me sentí muy solo sin ti mi vida.-dijo el entrando a la ducha conmigo empezando a besarme con pasión, terminamos de bañarnos y seguimos hasta la cama, las cosas se tornaban muy prometedoras.

- No quiero lastimarte, así que es mejor que paremos mi vida.- me dijo el.

- No lo hagas, yo también lo deseo.- le dije convencida.

- Segura?- le di un beso y fui la que inicio todo.

Fue tan dulce, tan tierno, tan cuidadoso, definitivamente mi primera vez fue lo mejor y con el hombre de mi vida, me sentí completa, lo amo. Cuando terminamos me dejo sobre su pecho haciéndome cariños por toda la espalda.

- Te arrepientes? - su voz sonaba insegura.

- Crees que estaría así de calmada? No arruines mi momento de felicidad Edward, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo tanto y no quiero que nunca jamas vuelvas a decir algo como eso.

- Yo también te amo mi vida y me dio gusto que nuestra primera vez fuera así de maravillosa.- celosas? Yo le quite la virginidad a mi hombresito.- tienes hambre? Quieres ir a algún lado a cenar?

- Se me ocurre una mejor idea.- dije tomando el menú del servicio a la habitación.

- Así que no quieres perder tiempo eh? Quien te viera Isabella Swan es una pervertida...- dijo burlándose.

- En ese caso me cambio y nos vamos mi amor.- dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en cuanto me dirigí al baño para cambiarme el me agarro de la mano.

- Nunca dije que no me gustara la idea Isabella.- me quito la ropa de mis manos y tomo el teléfono.

Cenamos viendo la televisión, le mande a Alice un mensaje para decirle que todo estaba bien y que mañana le hablaba para decirle mas cosas. En cuanto terminamos de comer empezamos una guerra de almohadas y cosquillas que termino en besos y caricias. Hicimos el amor hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté en la mañana sobre su pecho el estaba observando el techo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y nos miramos sin decir nada. La mañana paso entre mas sesiones de pasión y desayuno en la cama. Terminando de desayunar con eso se acabo también el sueño pues lamentablemente teníamos que regresar.

- Fue un día maravilloso mi vida muchas gracias, eres lo mejor.- le dije cuando estuvimos afuera de casa de Alice.- te veré mas tarde?

- No creo poder estar mucho tiempo sin ti. Podrías dejar la ventana de tu cuarto abierta?.-sonrió juguetonamente.

- Edward no seas travieso, mis papas estarán ahi!

- No te preocupes mi amor, no se daran cuenta lo prometo. Te amo.- me beso y se fue.

-Te veo mas tarde.- dije antes de que subiera al coche.

Despues de la super mega interrogación de Alice y Rose, me llevaron a mi casa, justo en estos momentos estoy esperando a Edward. Muero por verlo y también por saber que pasara esta noche.

* * *

**Chicas espero que les guste este cap, en lo personal me encanto aunque si estuvo muy loco eso del hotel jajaja pero me senti identificada, mi novio hizo lo mismo. UPS jiji. Aunque yo tambien le puse de mi propio chocolate jajaja, Edward es mas perfecto no? Jajajaj**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, a las que preguntan por kate o por los amigos de Bella y Edward eso se desarrollara con el tiempo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda acerca de lo que llevo dejen su mensajito.**

**karen**:)


	8. Chapter 8

_Diciembre 23 del 2012_

el año casi termina, estoy en casa junto a mis padres, pero nadie sabe que estoy aquí... Aun recuerdo como empezó mi gran reto.

Era mi cumpleaños numero 19, estuvo genial pero me sorprendió la carta que me llego.

_Señorita Swan, el motivo de esta carta es para notificarle que ha sido seleccionada entre mas de 1000 alumnos de todas las universidades para recibir un intercambio por un año en la universidad de Binghamton en Nueva York, sin mas que decir esperamos su pronta respuesta. Ansiamos tener una excelente alumna como usted._

no leí lo demás, mis padres me apoyaron diciendo que me fuera, pero mi mente se fue a Edward. Y es que las cosas iban tan bien, pero no sabia que hacer.

- Amor estas bien? Te noto muy seria, pasa algo? Es tu cumpleaños...- dijo mi novio con signos de preocupación. Yo solo atine a darle la carta toda arrugada. El leyó con mucho cuidado y su reacción fue nada a como la esperaba.

- Yo siempre estaré esperándote mi vida.- se veía que le costaba decir aquellas palabras.

- No se que hacer Edward, siempre hay algo que nos separa pero yo no quiero perderte.- empece a sollozar en medio de toda la cena, todos se me quedaron viendo, y Edward nos disculpo, mire a mis padres y ellos asintieron, sabia lo que iba a pasar, o eso creo. Salimos al patio trasero El me abrazo, tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

- Bella, talves nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos o talves no, pero si el destino nos esta separando, será para demostrarnos cuan grande es nuestro amor, y créeme que yo te esperare hasta el fin del mundo. Así mismo buscare seguirte a donde vayas.

- No es necesario que dejes todo por mi, quédate, pero.. Creo que lo mejor seria terminar.- me miro con un dolor profundo en los ojos.- Edward me voy al otro lado del país, no nos vamos a ver entiéndelo, a mi me duele mas que a ti creérmelo, pero es una oportunidad que no se le da a muchos, y si como tu dices estamos a destinados a estar juntos confió en que Dios nos volverá a unir y cuando así sea ... Será para siempre.

- No quieres intentarlo? Bella no se que voy a hacer sin ti, te amo, no me hagas esto.

- Si lo amas déjalo ir, si regresa a ti tuyo es.- le dije, estaba siendo fuerte, no quería pero se que es lo mejor, ni el y yo podremos concentrarnos si estamos pensando en nosotros. Espero que algún día me perdone. No espere a su respuesta, me volví entre a mi casa y corrí a mi cuarto.

Mis amigos me apoyaron en todo, mis padres aun mas, partiríamos en dos días para terminar con todo el papeleo. No vi a Edward el día siguiente, y esperaba verlo en el aeropuerto con mis amigos pero no estaba cuando llegue. A la hora de entrar a la sala de espera un grito se escucho BELLA. Y de pronto lo vi, tenia los ojos hinchados con marcas de ojeras, yo no pude evitarlo y empece a llorar.

- Bella mi amor, no te vayas.- me dijo empezando a llorar.

- Te amo, jamas lo olvides, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar y espero poder regresar.

- Bella solo es un año, nos veremos en Diciembre y prometo que moveré cielo mar y tierra para ir a buscarte.- dijo desconsolado.

- Edward no lo hagas mas difícil.- le di un beso, lo exprimí todo lo que podía, 3 meses se me harían eternos.- nos vemos.- me abrazo y Rose y Alice se acercaron con el. Alcance a mis padres pero ya no voltee atrás.

Edward me mandaba cartas todos los días, habiendo correo electrónico no entendía porque gastaba, pero aun así me encantaba el detalle y se las contestaba. A mediados de octubre el fue a verme y regresamos, no pude evitarlo lo amo.

Y aquí estoy, en Forks después de tres meses, les daré la sopresa a todos mañana durante la cena de Noche buena.

_Enero 20 del 2013._

ya han pasado dos semanas después de que la sorpresa fue un caos, conseguí extender mi año en nueva York para terminar aquí mi carrera solo 2 años mas.

- la noticia que les tenemos es importante para todos y mas para nuestro Edward.- dijo Carlisle, todavía no hacia mi gran entrada, estaba esperando el momento adecuado.- Edward esta comprometido con Kate Vulturi. Se que a muchos les sorprenderá pero es un trato que habíamos echo Aro y yo desde hace unos años. Se que el ama a Bella pero un trato es un trato, verdad hijo?

Se armo un escándalo por parte de todos pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la voz de El.

- CALLENSE TODOS. Papa yo no me voy a casar con ella, solo tengo 20 años y amo a Bella, no puedes hacerme esto ya te lo eh dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir.

- Lo siento mucho hijo, pero no hay vuelta atrás, mañana es la cena de compromiso.- dijo Carlisle con voz autoritaria. Yo ni siquiera me atreví a entrar, salí corriendo hacia mi auto y llegue a mi casa, como mis padres estaban en casa de los Cullen deje una nota, llame un taxi y me fui a Seattle para tomar un vuelo en la mañana a primera hora.

No me quede a ver como Edward se comprometía, aunque el no quisiera yo no podía hacer mas nada, bueno si... Complicar las cosas.

- Bella que haces aquí.- me pregunto Angela, mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad. No pude mas y empece a llorar y ella me consoló.

- Porque no lucha. Por su amor Isabella? Eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal.- me regaño

- ya no hay vuelta atrás Angie, el se va a casar...- solté un sollozo.

No eh sabido nada de Edward ni de nadie en forks desde que volví, solo de mis padres y aunque ellos me insistían el que fuera, yo simplemente cambiaba de tema. Tenia muchos emails de Rose y Alice pero nunca los leí. Las cartas de Edward seguían llegando pero nunca las abrí.

Seguiré adelante con mi vida, aun puedo se feliz.

_julio 14 del 2016. _

Por fin me gradúe, estoy tan orgullosa de mí, cumplí todas mis metas, tengo un trabajo fijo, un departamento lindo en Manhattan. Mi vida estaba en su punto, después de lo ocurrido ese diciembre, me aleje completamente de esa vida dispuesta a rehacer mi vida aquí.Edward vino 2 veces a buscarme, pero yo le dije que hiciera lo que fuera para que fuera feliz. Yo ya estaba mentalizada. Me entere por mi madre que Alice vivía en New Jersey junto con Jasper los cuales estaban comprometidos, Rose y Emmet en Seattle, en un movimiento de locura ellos se fueron a las vegas y regresaron casados, les sorprendió a todos menos a mi. Yo nunca mas tuve novio, me enfoque a mis estudios y ahora a mi trabajo.

- Señorita Swan.- llamo mi secretaria. Y es que era gerente general de una editorial muy importante en New York.

- Dime Lourdes.- dije formalmente.

- Tiene una llamada de una señorita que dice ser su amiga de toda la vida.- Alice.. Tenia que ser ella.

- pásamela.

- Bella amiga ahora. Que estamos en el mismo eje quiero verte, recuperar todos esos años en los que nunca respondiste mis emails, debería estar molesta contigo pero no puedo así que acepta mi invitación a comer esta tarde.- me la imaginaba dando saltitos.

- Hola Alice, como conseguiste este numero?

- oh vamos Bella no te pongas en ese plan, no me quieres ver enojada o si? Rose y Emmet estarán aquí una semana, llegaron ayer, y tu mama me dio tu numero. Así quete espero en mi casa a las 3 en punto. Te mandare mi dirección por correo, aquí te quiero ver Isabella Swan.

Recibí su email 1 minuto después de que terminamos la mañana, así que como eran las 12 decidí salirme temprano del trabajo. Llevaba 15 minutos afuera de casa de Alice, el volvo estacionado enfrente de mi no podía ser de el... Estuve a punto de arrancar el auto e irme pero era mejor enfrentar eso de una vez por todas. Me baje y en cuanto toque el timbre se abrió la puerta.

- Pense que no te ibas a decidir nunca.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.- bienvenida a tu casa.- me abrazo.- por fin todos juntos, te extrañamos todos.- pasamos a la sala yahí estaban todos y el.. Se veía mas guapo de lo que recordaba con su pantalón color caqui y su camisa azul. No me quitaba la vista de encima, no supe leer su mirada.

- Hola chicos.- dije tímida. Todos excepto el se levantaron para darme un abrazo y decirme lo mucho que me extrañaron.

- Edward no vas a saludar a Bella? Estabas muy ansioso por verla.- escuche bien? El ansioso? Yo me sonroje. El se levanto y se dirigió a mi.

- Hola Bella.- me abrazo Y yo le correspondí.

- Bueno ahora si hay que ponernos al corriente. Bella tu primero.- que digo?

- Bueno... Yo.. Acabo de terminar mi carrera como todos ustedes hace un mes y... Tengo un trabajo estable, todo bien.- me ponía de nervios su mirada.

- No tienes novio?- pregunto Rose.

- No... No tengo tiempo para eso.- dije seria, evadiendo su mirada.- que ha sido de ustedes?

- bueno, yo soy diseñadora de modas ya lo sabes, Jasper cambio su carrera de literatura por el de psicología.- le ofrecieron un puesto aquí en New Jersey y para mi es una gran oportunidad, abriré mi propia tienda de ropa.- dijo Alice muy feliz.

- Emmet se graduó de ingeniero Civil después de todo, si se pudo mi vida, yo soy licenciada en Mercadotecnia y nos casamos hace un año en las Vegas, puedes creerlo.- me levante a darles un abrazo a los dos, estaba feliz por ellos aunque la noticia no era nueva.

- felicidades chicos, se que lo harán bien.- los mire a todos.- los extrañe mucho, siento el haberme alejado de ustedes pero... No pude regresar mas..- dije mirando a Edward.

- Yo me gradúe el año pasado en Harvard, termine mis estudios ahí, porque decidí irme de casa, papa y yo tuvimos un conflicto y no nos hablamos desde hace como 2 años. Mi madre es la que me apoyo incondicionalmente, me mude a Manhattan hace una semana y trabajo en un hospital, soy pediatra.- Edward... Acaso no se caso? Que es lo que habrá pasado? Vive en la misma ciudad que yo.

- chicos porque no pasamos a la mesa.- había mucha tensión aquí. Yo solo me levante y seguí a los demás pero El tenia otra idea.

- Bella tenemos que hablar.

- podemos hacerlo después de la comida.

- ahora.- dijo seriamente. Nos dirigimos a lo que supuse yo era el despacho de Jasper, el cerro la puerta con seguro. Sentí un nudo en la garganta.- porque no contestaste mis cartas.- el dejo de enviarlas hace un año y medio.- no sabes todo lo que eh pasado, todo lo que te eh extrañado, porque me ignoras?

- Donde esta tu esposa Edward?- el se asombro de mi pregunta.

- Así que si leíste mis cartas, pensé que no lo hacías.

- nunca abrí esas cartas Edward, yo presencie esa platica en diciembre hace casi 4 años.- eso si que no se lo esperaba.

- de que hablas? nunca mas volviste a Forks desde que te fuiste.

- les iba a dar una sorpresa, y la sorpresa me la lleve yo al escuchar a tu padre decir que estabas comprometido. En ese momento supe que no era ocasión para presentarme y me fui.

- Por eso no respondiste a nadie, no regresaste? Acaso pensaste que no te amo?- me sigue amando? Escuche bien?- yo no me case Bella, en cuanto pude me salí de casa y busque irme de Forks, mi padre y yo no nos hablamos, es verdad. Te busque pero no me dejaste decir nada, nunca mas lo hice pero tenias que saber la verdad, yo jamas te engañe, nunca lo haría, pero tu lo dudaste y te alejaste. Tu eres la que no me amo, ahora entiendo todo. - se quedo pensativo, yo no sabia que decir.- no dirás nada?- estaba en shock, fui una tonta, todos estos años extrañandolo y pensando que estaba con otra.- fue un gusto verte de nuevo Bella.- estaba abriendo la puerta, si dejaba que pasara lo iba a perder para siempre.

* * *

ELIZABETH POV

Estoy decepcionada ya no puedo seguir leyendo, la abuela Bella era una tonta, pensé que su historia era llena de amor, no llena de distancia y drama.

- Lizzie no llores, todo tiene una explicación. El abuelo Edward nunca engaño a la abuela, ella estaba confundida, supongo que quiso hacer las cosas bien y le salieron al revés todo por hacerlo feliz a el.- dijo Leah consolandome.

- Pero ya se habían arreglado, todo estaba bien y el papa del abuelo la rego muy feo.- estaba confundida.

- te das cuenta que es la primera vez que escuchamos del papa de el abuelo? Ahora que lo pienso solo mencionaba a su madre Esme, nunca a Carlisle. Lizzie, su historia es bonita, solo que tuvieron que pasar por muchos retos para llegar a donde estuvieron.- ella tenia razón, nadie es perfecto y puedo decir que ellos lucharon por su amor.

- Sigamos leyendo Lizzie, quiero saber que paso después, si lo detuvo o lo dejo irse.


End file.
